A Arte do Mestre
by Motoko Li
Summary: Eu não gostava de Bellatrix. Não gostava do seu jeito arrogante, do seu ar severo e do seu cinismo incalculável. Bellatrix. Ela era uma estrela, diziam. Bom, grande coisa, pois eu sou o astro.


**Disclaimer: **Os personagens de Harry Potter não me pertencem. Embora Hele e demais coadjuvantes sejam de minha autoria.

Prefácio

Rodolphus sempre pareceu ser um alguém de extrema astúcia e inteligência. Apesar de que, na sua grande maioria, os fãs de S/B tenham um profundo horror por Lestrange pelo simples fato de ter desposado Bellatrix. Em sumo, eu acho que esse cara é realmente o máximo. Por quê? Ah, por vários motivos. Poderia dizer aqui que acho o nome dele muito interessante, que causa impacto, que ser um dos Comensais da Morte fiéis a Voldemort é um fator importante nesse julgamento, que, enfim...que tudo (ou nada, também não importa). A coisa que mais me chamou atenção de Rodolphus Lestrange foi uma só: o fato de ter conseguido se casar com Bellatrix.

Ah, todos sabem, não é de hoje nem de ontem, que Bellatrix Black é indomesticável. Uma fera, ao pé da letra. Casar-se com ela é muito mais do que a conquista de uma batalha, mas de uma guerra. Afinal, tem que ser realmente _muito_ bom pra conseguir, no mínimo, formar uma aliança com ela, que dirá dormir na mesma cama e acordar vivo no dia seguinte. Tenho em mim que, no fundo, eles têm um certo afeto um pelo outro, talvez uma leve compatibilidade de idéias, ou Bellatrix não teria aceitado se casar tão "docilmente" (para os padrões da sua personalidade).

**A ARTE DO MESTRE**

CAPITULO ÚNICO 

_Não existia nada em Bellatrix que me agradasse. Eu detestava seus olhos negros, mais ainda as pestanas longas que se estendiam como cortinas para sua indiferença tão característica. Os cabelos, sedosos como fios de seda, pareciam a mim tão mortos que não podia acreditar ouvir os elogios que ouvia da boca dos outros. O que havia nela de tão bonito? Sinceramente, eu ainda me pergunto a resposta. Não. Eu não gostava de Bellatrix. Não gostava do seu jeito arrogante, do seu ar severo e do seu cinismo incalculável. Bellatrix. Ela era uma estrela, diziam. Bom, grande coisa, pois eu sou o astro._

_Sempre vivemos numa troca constante de informações. É. Não havia um dia que não nos encontrássemos, mesmo que fosse para dar um simples 'olá', enquanto nos sentávamos em um bar para tomar chocolate quente - isso, logicamente, era no inverno. No verão, nos víamos poucas vezes. Bellatrix detestava calor. Eu detestava o fato dela ficar trancafiada dentro da sua mansão dourada enquanto o mundo continuava a rodar à sua volta. Meramente, Bellatrix não fazia questão de disfarçar a indiferença a tudo que acontecia em sua vida. Uma meia dúzia de piscadas por uma rua movimentada era suficiente para fazê-la deixar de manter contato com as pessoas ao seu redor. Era muito difícil atrair sua atenção quando resolvia sair de órbita._

_Comigo, ela nunca teve os pés no chão. Sempre esteve presa aos próprios pensamentos ou a própria irritação, enquanto procurava palavras para expor as mentiras que deleitavam a curiosidade dos demais, se mantendo num ciclo vicioso que sempre me pareceu realmente entediante. Talvez ela não percebesse que não era uma mentirosa tão boa, porque suas frases nunca me convenceram de que tudo não passava de mais uma passagem recheada de letras e vogais sem sentido, quando muito uma vírgula entre elas. Oh, e ela mentia o mesmo número de vezes em que demonstrava sua impaciência (ela era impaciente por natureza). Eram várias e várias, sempre se emaranhando. Mas, no fim, eu sempre fui igual a ela._

_Se me perguntassem, não poderia dizer como consigo separar a mentira da verdade, porque elas caminhavam num rumo só. Embora jamais tivesse demonstrado real atenção para Bellatrix, a mim sempre pareceu a tarefa mais fácil do mundo dizer quando ouvia uma das suas frases falsas. Ela sempre viveu num mundo de imaginação. _

* * *

O sol se punha lentamente, salpicando as poucas nuvens de uma coloração amarela e laranja, meio rosada, enquanto os últimos pássaros voavam para seus ninhos.

-Rodolphus – chamou a voz monótona e indiferente, em meio a um emaranhado de folhas secas que se amontoavam sobre a grama do jardim, que logo ficaria recoberto de neve. As árvores cobriam a volta, canteiros de orquídeas e rosas ao seu redor que, na primavera, exalavam um cheiro suave de orvalho. Mas era uma pena. No inverno, todas elas morriam.

O rapazinho não respondeu de imediato. Parecia distraído demais observando as tonalidades do céu para ser retirado dos seus pensamentos mais profundos. Às vezes ele tinha a estúpida mania de se perder no mar confuso da própria cabeça.

-Rodolphus – tornou, num tom mais forte.

Silêncio.

Apoiando o tronco sobre os cotovelos, ergueu o corpo levemente e passou a mão pelo rosto e pelos cabelos negros compridos para tirar as folhas cor de marrom que se prenderam aos fios. Virou o rosto pálido para observar o jovem ao seu lado, os dois esparramados sobre a grama do jardim, que cheirava a chuva desde a última garoa. Nenhum deles parecia se importar com o vento gelado que balançava os arbustos.

-Rodolphus, você está me escutando! – resmungou a moça, no auge dos seus doze anos de idade.

Os olhos eram negros como a noite, brilhantes como pedras preciosas, adornados por longos e espessos cílios, que formavam uma cortina sobre seus orbes caídos, demonstrando sempre uma quantidade incalculável de irritação e inconveniência. Embora aquela indiferença a deixasse tão pobre em espírito, era notável que os padrões de beleza que a enquadravam abriam exceções para sua beldade. Estava acima de todas as características. Seus traços eram da mais fina linha angelical e a pele estendia-se numa lisura macia e clara, como nunca se havia visto em ninguém.

-Estou ao seu lado. Não precisa erguer o tom de voz – respondeu uma voz rouca, sem abrir os olhos.

-Não precisaria se você me escutasse – ela murmurou, de mau-humor. Voltou a deixar seu corpo cair sobre a grama, espalhando mais as folhas secas ao redor. As madeixas negras tornaram a se bagunçar.

-Eu estou te escutando. Estou te escutando e vendo cada movimento seu nesse exato momento...

Em seus treze anos, seus cabelos eram castanhos, num corte desleixado, e se encontravam salpicados pelo sereno que começava a cair, dando uma aparência ainda mais descuidada a eles. As linhas do rosto eram bonitas, talhadas com uma sustância que lembrava ao mármore, e não pareciam ceder pelas inconveniências. O maxilar protuberante e maciço dava uma impressão de soberba, que não condizia realmente ao seu estado de espírito, tornando-se uma característica marcante.

-Você está de olhos fechados – disse a garota, como se falasse algo muito tolo.

-Não preciso estar de olhos abertos para saber o que você faria. Acho que nós dois concordamos que conheço você bem o suficiente para saber exatamente como age em qualquer ocasião – respondeu monotonamente, sem sequer se preocupar em abrir os olhos. – E não pense que não sei que está fazendo essa cara de desgosto de novo.

-Está me chamando de previsível? – indagou ela, com uma careta.

-Você é tola de imaginar que pode ter a capacidade de se tornar alguém previsível. Se te conheço é por experiência de anos e não por simples meses de amizade – disse Rodolphus.

-Não me chame de tola – respondeu, irritada.

-Mas você é – Rodolphus deu um meio sorriso, abrindo os olhos lentamente.

-Não sou!

Silêncio.

Ele voltou os orbes para o céu, que salpicava de estrelas, começando a brilhar cada vez com mais avidez à medida que anoitecia, e fingiu não escutar o bufo de irritação que soou ao seu lado. Os pássaros já não cantavam e o único barulho em meio àquela natureza morta além deles era o cricrilar dos grilos, que não cessavam.

-Bellatrix! Bellatrix! – a voz severa ao longe soou como um alarme, tirando-os dos seus pensamentos.

A jovem Bellatrix ergueu-se num salto, ágil como um gato, enquanto passava as mãos pelos cabelos numa carícia, puxando as folhas secas, correndo na direção da irmã. O rosto estava um pouco sujo de terra, manchando a brancura da pele. E pela rapidez com que se dignara a ir ver o que acontecia, Rodolphus sabia que ela continuava visivelmente irritada por tê-la chamado de tola minutos antes.

Mas não foi preciso que corresse muito para alcançá-la. Narcissa saía pela porta de madeira com uma expressão insatisfeita, os cabelos dourados caindo sobre os ombros graciosamente, tão dourados que pareciam de mentira, e a pele, branca como cera (na realidade, a palidez excessiva parecia característica comum na família Black), marcava seu nariz e bochechas com uma tonalidade rosada pelo frio. A beleza de Narcissa se assemelhava à de Bellatrix, embora tanto uma como a outra não tivessem exatamente nada com que se parecer. A apatia com a qual lidava com as coisas a tornava sem graça aos olhos de Rodolphus. Ele não tinha interesse em mulheres frígidas, apesar de não ter interesse em mulher alguma.

-Não é correto que fiquem aqui fora – ela disse, erguendo a barra do vestido branco para não sujá-lo na grama.

-Essas festas são desagradáveis. Já disse que não irei fazer parte delas – murmurou Bellatrix, ao lado da irmã, batendo as mãos, enluvadas por um couro fino, sobre as vestes para tirar as pequenas sujeiras que se estendiam pelo vestido negro.

Rodolphus havia dito que ela era estranha por usar vestido, luvas de couro e botas de cano alto, mas a jovem não parecia ter se importado com a opinião dele. Ela não parecia ligar para nada além do próprio nariz e não havia possibilidade de que fizesse algo para agradar ou parecer infimamente sociável. Bellatrix não gostava de gente e as pessoas não gostavam dela, porque, de um jeito ou de outro, sua frieza as assustava. Bellatrix amava assustar as pessoas.

-Por que você não volta para lá e torna a fazer sala para os convidados no lugar de Bellatrix? – sugeriu Rodolphus, enquanto se erguia, o nó da sua gravata desarrumado.

-Porque ela também é uma anfitriã – respondeu Narcissa, friamente.

-Então diga que ela está doente.

A loura o olhou com fúria, antes de dar as costas e tornar a entrar na casa com uma batida irritada de porta.

Não era segredo que os dois não se davam bem. Se por um lado Rodolphus não se deleitava ante o rosto angelical da garota, Narcissa tampouco suportava o pouco caso com que o rapaz sempre lidava com as coisas, sem se interessar por nada e muito menos por si mesmo. E, mesmo sendo colegas de casa, há quem diria que, no fim, toda aquela revolta mútua acabaria se tornando amor. Mas eles ririam por dentro, sarcasticamente. Não eram preparados ao amor. A indiferença e a frieza eram máscaras que não permitiam.

-Não gosto da sua irmã – comentou Rodolphus, sentando-se sobre o banco de madeira que havia perto da porta.

-Tampouco eu – disse Bellatrix, cruzando os braços.

E eles se calaram.

* * *

O cheiro de café fresco se impregnava no cômodo, correndo pelo ar como o perfume das margaridas que jaziam sobre a pequena mesa de madeira, entre as poltronas do canto da sala de jantar. As cortinas de veludo pouco haviam sido abertas, o tecido branco diáfano por trás delas a balançar apenas algumas vezes, deixando o local com uma iluminação quase nula. Mas era assim que as coisas funcionavam na casa dos Lestrange.

-A manteiga, Capacho – pediu a senhora de nariz arrebitado, enquanto pegava a faca de prata ao lado do seu pires e xícara. Os cabelos, presos em um coque, eram castanhos, assim como os olhos, embora o brilho destes fosse austero e nada acolhedor. Na realidade, sentada em uma das cabeceiras da mesa, ela tinha pose de rainha destronada, pois todos os luxos ao seu redor de nada adiantavam para amaciar o espírito faminto.

O elfo, dentro de vestes maltrapilhas e rasgadas, correu ao longo da enorme mesa de jantar, as mãos calejadas pelas tarefas domésticas segurando o pote de metal da manteiga com força, tornando a disparar para perto da sua mestra.

Capacho era o elfo particular de Elizabeth Lestrange. Logicamente, seu nome tinha tudo haver com o que fazia.

-Então...Rodolphus... – começou ela, como se estivesse procurando na memória o nome do filho, o desdém característico impregnado no sarcasmo da voz. – Seu irmão me contou que você passou a noite na casa dos Black.

Ele poderia ter olhado feio para o jovem ao seu lado, mas não o fez.

-É – respondeu simplesmente, sem parecer aborrecido ou satisfeito, enquanto mexia seu leite com a colher, antes de soltá-la sobre a toalha branca de rendas. Os olhos escuros sequer se abalaram, indiferentes, e Elizabeth pareceu se dar por satisfeita ante o desinteresse dele. Já vinha há dias que os Black e os Lestrange se apunhalavam por questões políticas.

Os olhos azuis curiosos se ergueram do jornal para observá-lo.

Bartholomew Lestrange jamais fora compreensivo com os filhos. Ainda que não escondesse a satisfação por ter tido dois homens para seguirem seu império e passar o nome da família adiante, nunca dedicara a eles nem mais que um décimo do seu tempo. Às vezes pegava-se perguntando quais eram seus nomes, porque se os via no café da manhã, era como se não visse, afinal, os olhos astuciosos seguiam o jornal de cima a baixo, atentamente. Era uma das primeiras – e certamente poucas – vezes em que deixava a leitura de lado para olhar um dos seus herdeiros.

-Você gosta daquela menina? – indagou ele, tornando a ler. – Bellatrix.

-Não – disse Rodolphus, mecanicamente.

-Vocês têm passado bastante tempo juntos – comentou, parecendo distraído, e não ergueu novamente os orbes azuis escuros do seu Profeta Diário. Na realidade, aquela frase parecia apenas uma confirmação sem espera de resposta, até porque Bartholomew não ligava se estava ou não sendo ignorado.

-Não gosto das filhas de Mongause – declarou Elizabeth, como se suas palavras resolvessem a questão.

Silêncio.

Rabastan, o mais jovem, mastigou suas bolachas sem a mínima vontade de comê-las, fazendo que, com a quietude, pudessem ouvir o estalar continuo dos seus dentes.

Seus cabelos eram castanhos escuros, quase negros, num corte rente à orelha. O nariz pequeno, lábios finos, os traços do seu rosto eram gentis e astuciosos, ainda que não tivesse o maxilar proeminente como o pai e o irmão, que lhes assegurava uma postura iminente de poder. Na realidade, Rabastan se parecia mais com a mãe, tanto na personalidade como na aparência e, na opinião de Rodolphus, era alguém facilmente manipulável. Os dois irmãos não tinham nada em comum.

Silêncio.

-Você não gosta de Mongause, é diferente – disse Bartholomew, sem erguer os olhos, enquanto virava mais uma folha do seu jornal. Segurou a alça da xícara, tomando um gole de café e não deu atenção aos orbes furiosos que o encararam. Elizabeth Lestrange odiava ser contrariada na frente das pessoas, mesmo que essas pessoas fossem os filhos que tinha (apesar de jamais ter cuidado).

Mas, segundo as más línguas, ela tinha razão por acalentar uma certa apatia para com a irmã mais nova do patriarca dos Black. E não era de hoje que os motivos vinham se agravando.

Não era segredo pra ninguém, muito menos para Rodolphus, que Bartholomew e Mongause Black tinham um certo envolvimento. Não que houvessem sido pegos qualquer vez. Mas era notável que a cortesia com que se tratavam não poderia ser simplesmente por respeito. E, para Elizabeth, doía mais saber que as pessoas _sabiam_ do que saber que, possivelmente, estava sendo traída. Ninguém nunca falou, apesar da hipótese ter se erguido milhares de vezes. Os interesses políticos eram muito mais importantes que os carnais. E não havia ninguém que soubesse mais disso que Bartholomew Lestrange.

-Eu a odeio – respondeu Elizabeth, friamente.

O elfo Capacho ao seu lado ofereceu o guardanapo de pano, onde ela limpou os lábios.

-Você odeia a todos – falou Rodolphus sem se importar, como se estivesse falando que o tempo havia ficado nublado de repente. Rabastan abriu a boca para interceder pela mãe, mas percebeu que seria uma batalha perdida. Observou-a levantar-se da cadeira com dignidade, o queixo erguido tremendo, e jogar o guardanapo sobre a mesa antes de deixar o cômodo, seguida por Capacho, que correu para alcançá-la.

As portas duplas de madeira bateram, o silêncio voltando a reinar.

-Vou à casa de Allan Nott hoje – disse Rabastan laconicamente, depois de alguns segundos calado. Seus olhos seguiram do pai ao irmão mais velho, os dois completamente desligados do mundo, e nenhum ergueu a cabeça para observá-lo.

Não obteve nenhuma resposta.

* * *

O sol já havia se posto há tempos. A garoa fina cortava o ar lá fora, banhando as plantas, e, não fosse realmente o sereno, seria uma noite bonita de lua crescente para caminhar pelos jardins.

Para Rodolphus, contudo, tampouco importava se fazia frio ou calor, porque a casa dos Lestrange era munida por um poderoso feitiço de climatização e, mesmo nos dias mais gelados, o ventinho ameno varria os corredores como a brisa do mar que passa pela praia no verão. Não ligava que caísse uma tempestade, adorava chuva, principalmente se chovia após o pôr-do-sol. A chuva lhe fazia lembrar de Bellatrix, porque Bellatrix não gostava do sol. Mas ele não fazia a mínima questão de estender esses pensamentos, porque pouco lhe importava o que Bellatrix gostava ou não. O que sabia era apenas pelo convívio, não pelo interesse.

Os galhos das árvores davam batidelas sobre o vidro da janela do quarto algumas vezes, chamando a atenção dos elfos, que corriam para perto das cortinas, como sentinelas. Mas a noite só estaria realmente bonita se não houvesse o baile de gala ainda antes do jantar. Festas, em sumo, eram escabrosas. Todas elas, porque refletiam aquilo que todos faziam questão de mostrar: riqueza, jóias, poder. Eram tolos preocupados com seus próprios narizes que só cheiravam perfumes franceses, dentro de sapatos de couro importados, carregando anéis de diamantes e esmeraldas. E não havia nada demais em suas conversas, porque eram todas iguais. Eles eram todos iguais: estúpidos.

-Você já tem quatorze anos, Rodolphus. Está na hora de começar a se interessar pelas mocinhas, não acha? No futuro, alguma delas poderá ser sua esposa – a voz aguda falava com rapidez, enquanto os dedos davam agilmente o nó na gravata borboleta, ajeitando o smoking.

-Acho que ele não gosta de garotas – debochou uma segunda voz ao seu lado, maliciosamente.

Foi então que notou a presença de Rabastan. Era sua festa de aniversário. Mas uma festa daquelas não era exatamente o sonho de consumo de qualquer rapaz.

-Não que você goste muito mais do que eu – respondeu Rodolphus, sem se importar.

Rabastan se calou, mas não escondeu o desgosto. Ao longo do tempo, seus cabelos deixaram de usar o gel de sempre e sua insubordinação às regras criadas pela mãe aumentaram. Talvez a ela fosse a única pessoa que amava naquela família, mas ele não fazia questão de expressar seus sentimentos quando ignorava deliberadamente as ordens impostas sobre os herdeiros Lestrange. Era um jovem de traços finos que prometia ser um grande político, mas, mesmo com tanto esforço, não chamava mais atenção do que Rodolphus.

Ah, lamentava-se Elizabeth, dentre tantos filhos no mundo, tivera de ter os mais indomáveis. O fato é que Rodolphus chamava atenção. Não era como Rabastan, que precisava se fazer notar, mas simplesmente chamava. Seu desinteresse para com todos criava um certo ar de mistério à sua volta que atiçava a curiosidade. Não havia ninguém que conseguisse mais que dois minutos da sua atenção sem ser Bellatrix.

-Já está na hora de você arranjar uma noiva, Rodolphus – tornou a voz feminina, enquanto dava uma última olhada nas vestes do rapaz, ajeitando mais uma vez a gravata.

Então, e só então, reconheceu sua tia.

Os cabelos castanhos chegavam à cintura, ondulados, emoldurando o rosto moreno de traços gentis e os olhos, cinzentos como os do lado paterno da família, distraídos, sarcásticos, maliciosos. Rodolphus achava que a beleza jovem de sua tia tinha um que de angelical, mas não acreditava que ela fosse algo além de um demônio.

-Eu tenho apenas quatorze anos – respondeu, calmamente.

-Não. Você _já tem_ quatorze anos – ela corrigiu, como se falasse algo muito sério. Ergueu os orbes cinzentos para encarar o rapaz, dando algumas piscadas de malícia, antes de sorrir de um jeito que só ele sabia ser capaz de entender. Hele Lestrange era perigosa, principalmente porque tinha plena consciência do poder que exercia nos homens. E ainda que os olhos jurem fidelidade ao marido, nada havia de fiel nos seus gestos e murmúrios. – Está na hora de começar a crescer.

-Suponho que você vá querer me ajudar nessa tarefa – disse Rodolphus irônico, afastando as mãos dela da sua lapela, ignorando completamente a presença de Rabastan.

Não havia um homem naquela sociedade que não desejasse ter Hele Lestrange em sua cama.

Diziam eles que aquela mulher tinha o poder de levá-los aos céus, só para atirá-los lá de cima. E, depredando corações, destruindo lares, abusando da boa vontade e da fama daqueles que conquistara, atingiu o ápice da luxúria e da riqueza. Pois nenhuma mulher recebia presentes como ela recebia e nenhuma mulher amava os homens como eles diziam amá-la. Mas poucos eram os que sabiam que, no fundo, Hele Lestrange não era mais que um simples saco de pensamentos vazios, porque o amor que recebia dos homens era o único conforto para sua mente insossa.

E Hele sabia que Rodolphus tinha plena consciência da sua fraqueza: a incapacidade de sentir. Por isso desejava-o, porque não havia ninguém capaz de entendê-la como ele, apesar dele não mostrar o mínimo interesse nos seus problemas.

-Acho que já está na hora de descermos, tia Hele – disse Rabastan, pousando a mão sobre o ombro desnudo da tia.

-Por que você não desce primeiro, querido, e vai preparando um drinque pra mim? Só você sabe preparar aquele do jeito que eu gosto – ela ronronou, num tom sugestivo, enquanto lançava ao rapazinho um desses olhares capazes de levar um homem à loucura, e ele, fraco demais para resistir, concordou com um aceno de cabeça.

E, pensou Rodolphus, Rabastan não sabia nem preparar um chá, que dirá um drinque.

Mas foi preciso que a porta batesse para tirá-lo dos seus pensamentos, voltando-se novamente para Hele Lestrange, que lhe sorriu. Ela trajava um vestido de seda azul petróleo, frente única, típico de verão, dentro de sapatos pretos fechados. Era engraçado que mesmo parecendo tão simples com aquela roupa, ela parecia ao mesmo tempo tão perfeita e deslumbrante. Não havia nada em seu corpo moreno que não chamasse atenção. Mas o que o corpo expunha, não refletia a frieza da sua alma.

Hele, no entanto, se esmerava até mesmo na aparência. O mais perturbador, ainda assim, era o tom brincalhão e provocador – as atitudes sedutoras e descontraídas. Ele não gostava daquela mudança incompreensível.

-Qual é o seu problema? – perguntou Rodolphus, friamente. – Até quando vai continuar com essa obsessão? Você pode ter todos os homens que quiser, Hele, menos a mim.

-E por que não a você, Rodolphus? – ela indagou num murmúrio rouco, a voz macia como veludo.

-Porque você não me interessa – respondeu, dando-lhe as costas.

Não havia nada nela que lhe causasse qualquer ínfima centelha de desejo. Detestava seu espírito pobre. Detestava todos aqueles que se sujeitavam a uma vida regrada pela sociedade e mais ainda aqueles que fingiam ser alguém que não eram. Mas Hele acima de todos, pois suas falsidades não tinham limites e seu desejo carnal era puramente fingimento, porque ele e ela sabiam que não havia em seu coração qualquer capacidade de sentir. Se queria era por capricho, não atração. E jamais desejava, porque era estúpido fazê-lo. Ela tinha, não queria.

A mão dela segurou seu ombro, fazendo-o virar e nada poderia tê-lo preparado para aquela visão.

O corpo jovem e sensual era manchado pela sombra crepitante da lareira, que queimava as últimas madeiras postas sobre o fogo. A silhueta nua era quase estranha a Rodolphus, pois ele mesmo pouco enxergava nas fagulhas que saiam da lareira. Mas os seios eram firmes, ligados a uma cintura fina que se abria graciosamente para a curva das pernas. Sim, era um corpo lindo e, por um segundo, sentiu que perdia o contato com a realidade. Mesmo enojado pelo oferecer gratuito daquele corpo que tantos já tinham tocado, ainda era homem e se sentia estimulado por visões como aquela. O que lhe causava mais repugnância, contudo, era o fato de que, de um jeito ou de outro, Hele era capaz de abalar suas barreiras e ela sabia disso.

-Diga que não me quer, Rodolphus – murmurou Hele, aproximando-se dele com passadas serenas. Sua voz parecia um ronronado de gato, satisfeito com o carinho recebido, e só o olhar que era lançado sobre seu corpo era capaz de fazê-la entrar em êxtase. Rodolphus era a única coisa – _pessoa_ – que ela sentia.

Os lábios de Hele foram suficientes para fazê-lo perceber que não era tão forte como pensava.

* * *

Rodolphus não fazia parte da família Black. Mesmo que Mongause o tratasse com delicadeza – possivelmente por Bartholomew – e que Andromeda, sua filha do meio, lhe lançasse seguidos sorrisos gentis, sempre se oferecendo para conversar sobre algo que, no fundo, não lhe interessava um mínimo. Sim, ela era uma jovem educada e amável, mas tinha a personalidade fraca como a de Rabastan e era facilmente manipulável pelas cordas puxadas por Úrsula Black, matriarca da família. Bellatrix era a única coisa que o ligava aos Black e, de certo modo, o afastava também.

E, sentado sobre a confortável poltrona de veludo negro da sala de estar, não sabia se fizera a coisa certa ao atender seu chamado, porque não tinha vocação para seguir ordens, mesmo que, no fundo, fosse simplesmente um pedido. Bellatrix tinha essa mania de transformar todos os seus desejos em leis. Logicamente, ele era um dos poucos a não acatar as normas da princesa insatisfeita, não enquanto tivesse pleno uso das suas faculdades mentais. Mas ela sempre terminava suas cartas com um '_Espero muito te ver'_ e, mesmo sabendo que era uma mentira, Rodolphus sempre acabava aceitando.

Negou o chá com biscoitos oferecidos pelo elfo com um maneio de cabeça, mas ele deixou a bandeja sobre a mesinha ao seu lado, e, apoiando os braços nas guardas da poltrona, Rodolphus decidiu que esperaria apenas mais cinco minutos. Mesmo em férias, tinha realmente mais o que fazer.

-Rodolphus, meu caro Rodolphus. A que devemos a honra? – uma mão pesada deu pequenas palmadas sobre seu ombro, antes que pudesse visualizar o rosto rechonchudo e corado de Izar Black.

Izar Black era um político simpático, mas extremamente astucioso, dizia seu pai. Não havia nada de ingênuo no brilho pueril dos seus olhos negros e, no fundo, nada simpático no sorriso hospitaleiro. Ele realmente sabia o que fazia. Esse era o motivo de tanta fama da parte dos Black: os eleitores o veneravam como veneravam a um deus, pois suas doações eram sempre pitorescas e seus gestos de caridade os mais notáveis. Se fosse contado o tanto de dinheiro doado para o Ministério da Magia, possivelmente eles estariam em dívida eterna, de tanto que teriam de pagar para quitar as contas. Nada nem ninguém escapava dos seus jogos, porque, diziam as más línguas, jogar era o que ele mais gostava de fazer.

_Tenha cuidado com ele_, alertou Bartholomew, _Izar Black é capaz de te fazer comprar gato por lebre_. E Rodolphus não duvidava da sua capacidade, porque tinha plena consciência de que, quando seu pai resolvia dar algum conselho, era porque as coisas, na medida do possível, tinham um quê para se preocupar.

-Boa tarde, Sr. Black. Sinto estar incomodando seu descanso – disse Rodolphus com desinteresse, apertando a mão que lhe fora estendida, sem reclamar pela dor que aquele cumprimento causava em seus dedos. Havia simplesmente sido educado, mas imaginava que ele não havia acreditado no seu "_Sinto muito_". Massageou o nó do polegar, tornando a apoiar o cotovelo na guarda da cadeira. – Estou esperando sua sobrinha, Bellatrix.

-Ah, Bella. Claro, claro. Como pude me esquecer? Vocês são amigos, não é? – ele perguntou, dando-lhe um sorriso simpático, enquanto se sentava na poltrona ao lado da sua. Ergueu o pescoço, olhando em volta. – Kreacher, vá servir um conhaque para nós!

Kreacher era, de acordo com Bellatrix, o elfo mais fiel da família principal dos Black. Não que ele parecesse são como os demais, porque nunca parava de murmurar palavras incompreensíveis e lançar aos seus senhores um olhar de deleite nada característico, mas o elfo sempre ia junto quando algum deles resolvia sair da propriedade da casa principal, onde deveria estar a conhecida tapeçaria os Black. _A Mui Antiga e Nobre Casa dos Black "Toujours pur"_, recitou Rodolphus, mentalmente. Nome estúpido para pessoas que se afogavam no tamanho do próprio ego.

-Desculpe, eu não bebo – respondeu Rodolphus, voltando os olhos para a janela.

-Ora, que é isso? Um gole não irá fazer mal a ninguém – Izar sorriu, enquanto pegava os copos oferecidos por Kreacher na bandeja. Estendeu um ao garoto, que aceitou mais por educação que vontade, e bebeu um grande gole, sacudindo o recipiente com gelo. – Ah, nada que um bom conhaque para restaurar os ânimos. Vamos, Rodolphus, beba.

Bebendo um pouco, ele sentiu o conhaque descer cortante por sua garganta.

-Vai me dizer que não é bom? – Rodolphus achou melhor não ser sincero. Izar estalou a língua, o estúpido sorriso jamais abandonando seus lábios. Pousou o copo sobre a perna esquerda. – Então, por que não tratamos de negócios?

-Não acho que eu tenha algum negócio para tratar com o senhor, se me permite dizer – respondeu Rodolphus, dando de ombros. Desde o início sabia que aquela aproximação repentina não poderia ser só pela boa vontade de cumprimentar o _amiguinho_ de Bellatrix, como os mais velhos faziam questão de ressaltar.

-Minha mulher, Úrsula, disse que, no futuro, você provavelmente vai ser um grande homem, Rodolphus... – começou o velho, encarando o teto como se estivesse pensativo. – Você gosta de Bellatrix...?

-Não.

Se pareceu desapontado com a resposta, Izar não demonstrou. O sorriso parvo não abandonou seus lábios, ainda que os olhos negros tivessem escurecido ainda mais, e Rodolphus não poderia dizer se ele estava disfarçando sua raiva ou seu contentamento.

-Garanto que no futuro irá gostar.

-Duvido muito – respondeu Rodolphus.

Naquele momento ouviram passos nas escadas logo acima e Bellatrix começou a descer os degraus com a mesma expressão fechada e indiferente de sempre, os cabelos negros sedosos caindo sobre os ombros em desalinho, dentro de vestes surradas e um par de botas, as mesmas botas que usava para ir visitar o jardim. E ela torceu o nariz ao ver que Rodolphus estava acompanhado por Izar. Torceu o nariz como Rodolphus gostaria de torcer, ante o seu descontentamento pela conversa que tivera com o homem.

-Tio Izar – cumprimentou ele um aceno de cabeça, antes de se voltar para Rodolphus, parando ao pé da sua poltrona negra. – Olá, Rodolphus.

-Bom, vou deixar que conversem a sós – disse Izar, tornando a estalar a língua (ele parecia ter o hábito irritante de fazer aquele tipo de ruído), e pousou seu copo pela metade sobre a bandeja de chá abandonada pelo elfo, virando-se para o rapaz, amistosamente. - Quando descobrir que sim, me procure, ou eu procuro você.

Rodolphus não respondeu. E ele deixou o cômodo.

-O que meu tio queria com você? – perguntou Bellatrix, que acompanhara friamente com os olhos todos os passos dados por ele.

-Nada do seu interesse – respondeu Rodolphus, dando de ombros. Depositou o copo cheio de conhaque ao lado do outro, ignorando o olhar furioso que foi lançado na sua direção. Bellatrix odiava não receber respostas para suas perguntas. – Então...? Vai me dizer o real motivo de ter me _convocado_ para vê-la?

-Estava entediada – ela sentou-se ao seu lado, cruzando as pernas.

-Oh, e presumo que ache que tenho cara de atração de algum espetáculo? – indagou, aborrecido.

Bellatrix não respondeu. Voltou seus olhos negros para os dele, encarando-o com atenção e até um certo desconforto que, para Rodolphus, que a conhecia, era bem notável. O brilho dos orbes ônix parecia ainda mais escurecido, como os de Izar e não duvidou de que ela tivesse alguma coisa em mente. O que era bom, afinal, suas férias andavam tão tediosas na companhia maçante de Rabastan. E já não suportava fugir de Hele.

-Vamos dar uma volta pelo jardim? – sugeriu Bellatrix, tirando as finas luvas de couro do bolso.

-O que você tanto vê de interessante no jardim? – perguntou Rodolphus, enquanto, a contragosto, se erguia para segui-la. Não gostava do frio. E gostava menos ainda de andar por um jardim completamente cheio de neve quando poderiam permanecer na quentura da casa.

-O jardim não tem ouvidos – respondeu ela, enfiando as mãos dentro das suas luvas, enquanto um elfo abria a porta dos fundos para que eles pudessem sair.

O jardim dos Black, na primavera, poderia se tornar uma das visões mais lindas do mundo. Os canteiros de flores cresciam ao pé das árvores, que pareciam dar as folhas mais verdes e os frutos mais vistosos. A grama era a mais macia e, toda noite, o orvalho vinha regar o calor do dia para deixar o gostoso cheiro de chuva e terra molhada pela manhã. Mas isso, como dito, era na primavera. No inverno, não passava de um monte de árvores mortas, recobertas pela neve. Rodolphus odiava neve. Bellatrix amava o frio.

-Presumo que tenha algo a me contar – disse o rapaz, enquanto passava a mão pelo banco de madeira para tirar a neve.

-E tenho – Bellatrix concordou, sentando-se na neve sem cerimônias, e cruzou as pernas sobre a madeira, numa posição de lótus.

-Pois então comece, porque não tenho tempo ou paciência para ficar passando frio – resmungou.

Bellatrix não respondeu. Pegou um galho seco e começou a desenhar sobre a neve, parecendo distraída. Rodolphus detestava quando ela resolvia se voltar para os próprios pensamentos. Ela sempre esquecia dele.

-Narcissa...me falou de você – disse lentamente, após algum tempo.

-O que me interessa Narcissa...? – perguntou Rodolphus, sem dar importância.

Erguendo os orbes negros do seu desenho sobre a neve, Bellatrix o encarou com certa indiscrição. Ela jamais conseguia entender a capacidade para não ligar para as coisas que aconteciam a sua volta como Rodolphus fazia (embora desconhecesse o fato de que também tinha tendência a fazer algo parecido). E, principalmente, jamais conseguiria lidar com tanto desinteresse com uma informação que era sobre si mesmo. Ele não sentia um pingo de curiosidade. Era assustador.

-Você não quer saber? – indagou Bellatrix com cautela.

-Não.

-Se eu não fosse eu, diria que você me assusta – disse ela, como se estivesse medindo as palavras.

Rodolphus virou-se para observá-la, tirando os olhos do céu nublado, onde anunciava os primeiros traços de chuva. Bellatrix sempre se achara muito misteriosa. Sempre dissera que ninguém conseguia entender a lógica dos seus pensamentos e que ninguém era capaz de compreender todas as coisas que sentia. Mas ela era transparente como água, porque suas incertezas refletiam no brilho indiferente dos olhos e Rodolphus a conhecia o suficiente para saber que sua revolta era baseada apenas nas palavras, nunca nas ações.

-Eu te assusto, você sendo você ou não – respondeu, calmamente.

Ela ficou calada, talvez por raiva ou orgulho ferido. Seus lábios pálidos se crisparam, enquanto levava algumas mexas do cabelo negro para trás da orelha, e continuou a desenhar sobre a neve desenhos sombrios. Só ela tinha imaginação suficiente para tal.

Voltou os olhos para o céu - não que conseguisse enxergar algo além das nuvens cinzentas - e logo se convenceu que aquela visita seria uma perda de tempo. Foi então que reparou na rosa vermelha como sangue que ela tinha em mãos.

-Onde você conseguiu...? – indagou Rodolphus, curioso.

-Esta sobreviveu à neve – respondeu Bellatrix, girando o caule ainda verde entre os dedos. Observou-a por alguns segundos, antes de começar a puxar suas pétalas, mais com raiva do que com satisfação. Rodolphus achou que era um desperdício, pois certamente não haveria de crescer outra tão bonita.

-Você gosta de rosas? – perguntou, seguindo seus movimentos com os olhos.

-Odeio.

-Podemos construir um canteiro delas – disse Rodolphus, tranqüilamente.

Bellatrix o olhou com o canto de olho, como se tivesse escutado uma proposta absurda, e continuou a despetalar a rosa, atirando as pétalas sobre a neve branca.

-Eu odeio rosas – respondeu a garota, em um tom pausado, como se fosse por ele não ter escutado direito suas palavras. Mas Rodolphus escutara bem. Aliás, não era espanto que Bellatrix detestasse rosas. Ela detestava todas as coisas bonitas do mundo, porque as considerava sinais de fraqueza e ela afirmava ser forte.

-Você pode destruí-las depois.

Bem, Rodolphus não a achava forte.

* * *

"_Querido Rodolphus,_

_Embora ache que você não liga a mínima para o que acontece comigo – mas deveria, afinal, você querendo ou não eu sou importante na sua vida –, me senti na obrigação de te escrever. Não imagino ter alguém nessa família que vá ler a minha carta com um sorriso aberto de felicidade, mas pelo menos é reconfortante saber que você vai lê-la toda. Como eu sei? Ah, meu bem, você pode se dizer o homem mais poderoso do mundo, mas nada vai cobrir o buraco que o desejo que sente por mim faz no seu coração. Aliás, é seu corpo que responde por você, não a razão. Eu sou sua perdição e tenho orgulho disso._

_Não que eu me contente com as migalhas de atenção que você me dá. Eu odeio ser deixada de lado. Mas eu sou capaz de suportar isso, porque até o sofrimento que sinto por você é prazeroso. E você não tem idéia do quanto eu me excito ao pensar que é com você e só com você que possuo a capacidade de sentir, seja dor, medo ou prazer. Não se faça de tolo ou ingênuo, nem tente fugir de mim. Você nunca vai conseguir, Rodolphus, porque você sempre volta. Você rodopia, rodopia, mas sempre volta. Não digo que me ame ou que sinta algo além de atração por mim – porque, no fundo, só isso já me basta –, agora que já conhece cada centímetro do meu corpo, eu sei que você quer mais. Foi apenas a primeira vez. Dizem que a segunda é muito melhor._

_Mas eu não vou encher essa carta de palavras melosas e mentir dizendo que estou morrendo de saudades. Talvez eu realmente esteja com, porque, garoto, você sabe que eu sou toda sua. Não negue dizendo que não me quer. Você quer. Eu sei. Eu vejo isso nos seus olhos. Suas negações apenas me deixam ainda mais eufórica pelo nosso reencontro._

_Paris é um mártir. Não existe nada por aqui que não seja estupidamente maravilhoso, oh, nada, logicamente, lindo o bastante para me provocar qualquer sentimento de satisfação. Mas eu sigo as regras. Os que vêm aqui se encantam com tanta beleza – nas suas concepções –, nada que algumas boas doses de fingimento para me juntar à frota de idiotas parisienses. Não sei se suportaria morar aqui. Todos esses turistas me estressam. Sim, eu sou um deles, mas não quer dizer que tenha de aceitar pacificamente milhares de bruxos segurando panfletos dos pontos turísticos. Isso é tão horrível. Parece que vieram das cavernas, pois só os bárbaros podem ser tão indiscretos._

_Meu francês é perfeito e eu me passo facilmente por uma nativa, o que me poupa de situações vergonhosas como a dos turistas que ainda arriscam o abecedário nessa língua. Até hoje me pergunto como se prestam a usar uma empresa de turismo. Não é nada agradável embarcar num Nôitibus amarelo berrante. Até o Ministro da Magia francês, Bertrand Curt, disse que eu sou uma das francesas mais lindas que ele já viu. Não é encantador? _

_No entanto, o fato é que Paris está sendo um dos principais alvos dos ataques terroristas. Leonard, seu tio, está trabalhando no Quartel General dos Aurores Francês num caso especial. Acho que ele sonha em te ver trabalhando com ele, Rodolphus._

_Nós voltamos no final do mês. Espere por mim e queime essa carta._

_Amor,_

_Hele Lestrange."

* * *

_

-Quem é aquele?

Bellatrix virou o rosto para observar o '_aquele'_ que Rodolphus apontava com o queixo, nada discretamente.

A noite estrelada era claramente visível pelo feitiço que fora lançado sobre o teto do Salão Principal de Hogwarts e, ainda que as nuvens dessem ameaças de chuva no dia seguinte – chuva muito bem vinda, diga-se de passagem –, um ventinho agradável se fazia estar, sacudindo a grama dos jardins lá fora. Mas, por mais que o pouco calor do fim do verão fizesse Rodolphus sentir vontade de abandonar o salão de jantar, não havia ninguém que não estivesse presente.

-Aquele quem? – Bellatrix olhou em volta, todos os estudantes em suas mesas, conversando animadamente.

Rodolphus revirou os olhos. Mesmo desinteressada na conversa – e, de fato, não fazia questão de esconder -, não era possível que ela não tivesse percebido de quem estava falando, até porque, mesmo tentando disfarçar, sua palidez se acentuara mais alguns pontos, de modo que o receio e mentira dela lhe respondiam todas as questões principais, porque Bellatrix jamais ignorava alguém que não fosse do seu interesse.

-O garoto que está nos observando – tornou a apontar com o queixo para o rapaz, que residia na mesa da Griffyndor, lançando a Rodolphus um desses olhares que são capazes de convencer um homem de que acabou de arranjar um inimigo mortal. Os cabelos eram negros como a noite, igualmente os olhos, e os traços do rosto eram marcados pela lembrança de alguém que sabia conhecer, mas não lembrava no momento. Até que tornou a olhar para Bellatrix e compreendeu de onde reconhecia aquele rosto emburrado. Estalou a língua (e repreendeu-se por repetir o gesto de Izar). – Ah.

Seguindo a mesma linha de visão, ela pareceu se desligar do mundo enquanto encarava o rapaz. Rodolphus não precisava nem de respostas.

-Meu primo – Bellatrix desviou o olhar rapidamente, voltando-o para mesa.

-Seu...primo? – tornou, tentando não dar a entender de que já havia entendido o que acontecia entre eles. Não era lerdo e nem se fazia de cego quanto ao que estava na ponta do seu nariz. Afinal, um Griffyndor não iria olhar tanto para a mesa dos Sonserinos se não estivesse, no mínimo, tendo um caso com alguém. Era a lei. Nenhuma troca de olhares. Nenhuma palavra que não seja ofensiva. E, principalmente, _nenhum_ romance.

Silêncio.

Bellatrix passou os dedos cuidadosamente sobre a renda da toalha branca, parecendo analisá-la.

Seus quinze anos haviam-na deixado ainda mais deslumbrante. Poucos eram os homens que não sabiam apreciar devidamente sua beleza. E ela fazia freqüente questão de jogar na cara de Rodolphus que detestava o fato dele jamais ser capaz de vê-la como mulher, mas sim como a menina que ainda usava vestido e botas de cano alto, enquanto enfiava uma luva de couro nas mãos para ir brincar no jardim. A prudência, contudo, lhe dizia que não poderia ter arranjado melhor companheiro de frustrações – a palavra 'amigo' seria muito forte –, pois era o único que não se importava com o fato de ser linda e era o único que pouco ligava para seus acessos de raiva, o que a enfurecia e aliviava em ambas intensidades.

Analisando o rapaz por alguns segundos, Rodolphus chegou à conclusão de que não seria prudente permanecer por mais muito tempo perto de Bellatrix – pelo menos não no Salão Principal – , pois ele parecia realmente irritado com o fato. Mas se o fazia, era porque era um estúpido – mais do que o considerava no momento -, afinal, Rodolphus era o único com quem Bellatrix falava e sempre fora daquela maneira. Seria idiotice da parte dele sentir _ciúme_. Na sua concepção, Bellatrix não era tão bonita assim para merecer tal sentimento.

-Ele não olha pra você com olhos de quem olha para prima – declarou, calmamente. Ignorou a surpresa que Bellatrix tentou disfarçar, ou a palidez que acentuou ainda mais suas olheiras arroxeadas, seu queixo tremeu, e Rodolphus sabia que ela estava tentando manter o controle.

-Eu o odeio – respondeu a garota, numa voz mais baixa que o normal. Voltou os olhos para a toalha, tornando a brincar com a renda.

Rodolphus poderia ter gargalhado naquela hora, se tivesse disposição para tal.

-Por fazê-la gostar dele? – indagou, enquanto levava uma garfada de comida a boca. Logicamente achava aquela situação ridícula, embora fosse divertido observar as caras e bocas que a garota fazia, tentando escapar de uma acusação que, sabia ela, tinha plenos fundamentos.

-Não seja tolo – soltou Bellatrix, quase em desespero.

-_Você_ é tola. Não tente me enganar – respondeu Rodolphus, calmamente.

-Não estou tentando enganar ninguém. Muito menos _você_ – murmurou a garota, torcendo os dedos com raiva. Ela sabia que não havia sido bem sucedida e Rodolphus sabia que ela também sabia que _ele_ sabia (e que estava ficando confuso com tantos 'sabia' numa frase só).

Rodolphus e Bellatrix se conheciam desde crianças. Desde a época em que garotos odiavam garotas e vice-versa. Mas, mesmo quando deveriam puxar o cabelo um do outro, jamais haviam se tratado com qualquer hostilidade. Rodolphus talvez por não ter o mínimo interesse naquela menina pálida, Bellatrix, por outro lado, porque se sentia curiosa pela falta de curiosidade dele e irritada por estar constantemente sendo ignorada. Sendo assim, os dois se conheciam e entendiam como jamais ninguém se entendera.

Obviamente que não seria fácil mentir para Rodolphus, ainda mais que, dentre os dois, ele era o mais abnegativo, certo, mas sua capacidade para perceber mentiras era muito superior a de Bellatrix, que mentia. E, mesmo que quisesse, ela não era boa o bastante para enganá-lo.

-Bom, porque você sabe que não conseguiria.

-Você duvida? – perguntou ela, entre dentes.

-Não, embora ache difícil que consiga. Não duvido de você, então tente – respondeu Rodolphus, sem se importar.

Mas ela não tentou.

* * *

Natal. É época de se ganhar presentes, data do ano mais esperada pelas crianças, dia de se reunir com a família e celebrar algo que, depois de séculos, simplesmente foi esquecido pelo início da tradição da troca de lembranças. A única coisa que aumenta é o peso do corpo e diminui o peso do bolso, porque suas reais intenções há muito já foram modificadas pela arte de gastar dinheiro. Em uma época consumista, onde o que deveria ser lembrado não era nem mencionado, não parecia haver graça em celebrar uma data em que havia somente uma barganha de presentes. Não adiantava muito para quem podia ter tudo.

Os Lestrange não ligavam para datas sem importância. E, para eles, Natal era um dia como outro qualquer, pois não havia nada no mundo que o dinheiro não comprasse e não havia nada dos seus desejos materiais que já não tivesse sido atendido. Então, o jantar continuaria sendo o mesmo e os convidados continuariam sendo os mesmos, ou seja, ninguém. Era mais uma noite comum, onde, no meio do ano, a família principal tinha oportunidade para passar um pequeno período de tempo com os filhos, que haviam tirado férias da escola. As coisas nunca haviam passado desse ponto de vista – Rodolphus nem fazia questão, afinal, não havia nada demais no Natal.

Capacho serviu o jantar normalmente, comandando os outros elfos, e nenhum deles se importou com o silêncio. Obviamente o clima estava pesado (comum), respirando ar de chumbo desagradável.

-Não gosto de brócolis – disse Rodolphus, saindo dos seus pensamentos, ao ver que um dos criados havia servido três garfadas em seu prato.

-Então não coma – respondeu Elizabeth, friamente.

Um erguer de mão seu foi suficiente para que o elfo não jogasse a travessa de porcelana sobre o chão e corresse para a cozinha a fim de se castigar. Não que a Sra. Lestrange tivesse piedade dos seus empregados, porque tanto lhe fazia se eles viviam ou morriam, o dinheiro podia comprar quantos mais quisesse, mas ela estava irritada. Quando ela estava irritada, toda casa se calava para ouvir seus insultos.

Rodolphus deixou as verduras de lado e não se importou com a repreensão. Dentre todas as coisas do mundo, a que mais a irritava era a exímia capacidade que seu filho mais velho e marido tinham de ignorá-la deliberadamente, como ignoravam a tudo que não lhes interessava. Elizabeth não gostava de escândalos, pois manchavam sua reputação, e decidiu que não era hora para soltar sua frustração. A classe e o requinte não permitiam, embora a vontade de castigar o rapaz permanecesse refletida no brilho dos seus olhos irritados.

Normalmente, Bartholomew teria erguido os olhos do seu jantar. Não naquela noite.

A cabeceira da mesa estava vazia, sinal de que o rei estava fora. E quando o rei estava fora, a rainha descarregava toda a cólera que resguardava dentro de si para os filhos e os elfos domésticos, que chegavam a temer as expressões odiosas que manchavam seu rosto. A rainha apunhalaria o rei se não soubesse que seria destronada com a morte dele. Ela era fiel como ele não era e seu ciúme era marcado a mão de ferro sobre suas amantes. Não havia uma mulher que tivesse ficado viva após ter sido tocada pelas mãos macias de Bartholomew. Naturalmente, Mongause não se via inclusa nessa lista, o que aumentava ainda mais a cólera de Elizabeth Lestrange.

Seu orgulho ferido a deixava cada vez mais fria com o passar dos dias. Enquanto Bartholomew recobria suas amadas de presentes e jóias caras, à esposa não restava um traço de atenção, pois nunca voltava do mundo da lua para lhe dar ainda um cumprimento. Chegava tarde e saía cedo, quando não passava horas dentro do escritório. Tratava as outras com olhos carinhosos e dedos gentis, mas não restava nada a Elizabeth. Ela nunca esquecia uma ofensa e era conhecida por sua natureza vingativa. E desde sempre Elizabeth fora reconhecida como uma esposa ciumenta, que perseguia as amantes de Bartholomew e seus respectivos filhos. Todas elas caiam na ira da rainha ferida.

Mas a discussão daquela noite havia sido diferente. Não havia nenhuma reunião de negócios (e Elizabeth fingia entender que seu marido era um homem ocupado).

Ainda aquela manhã um cartão postal havia chegado pelo correio coruja e desencadeado uma verdadeira guerra debaixo daquela casa. Era um convite para a festa natalina dos Black, que naturalmente a festejavam como em todos os anos, não pela troca de presentes ou pelo seu real motivo, mas para exibir o poder das figuras mais importantes da sociedade. Mongause estaria lá. Elizabeth se negava a pisar no mesmo cômodo que aquela mulher. O rei foi, abaixo da chuva de maldições lançadas pela rainha, e lhe ficou prometido a porta trancada, porque ele não poderia voltar a pisar no assoalho daquela casa até que a raiva da soberana tivesse passado.

-Você ainda tem visto a filha daquela camponesa? – indagou Elizabeth a Rodolphus, depois de alguns segundos de silêncio. Não foi preciso sequer pensar para saber a quem a mãe se referia com tamanha rudeza.

-Às vezes – respondeu, enquanto mexia com o garfo os brócolis do seu prato.

-Espero que não invente de se casar com ela também – disse a mulher, tentando disfarçar a raiva. Num entreolhar de olhos, ambos os rapazes perceberam que não deveriam interromper enquanto ela começasse a apelar para a ignorância. Elizabeth estava ferida e magoada. Descarregar sua raiva em cima dos filhos era a alternativa mais plausível para evitar os escândalos que seriam pedir o desquite.

-Já disse que não gosto de Bellatrix.

Elizabeth corou, jogando o guardanapo de pano, que havia sido posto sobre suas pernas por Capacho, sobre a mesa, erguendo-se de súbito da cadeira.

-Não use o nome das filhas daquela rameira dentro _desta casa_, moleque! – esbravejou, o rosto rosado de cólera.

O silêncio de Rodolphus soou para os ouvidos dela como um gesto de submissão e, sendo gentilmente ajudada por um elfo hesitante, tornou a sentar-se sobre seu trono estofado com o orgulho de quem sequer havia feito tamanho escândalo. Quando segurou sua taça de vinho, sentiu que seus dedos tremiam.

-Mas você precisa de uma noiva – ela declarou calmamente, tornando a estender o guardanapo sobre suas pernas.

-Já disse que sou muito novo pra isso – respondeu Rodolphus com aborrecimento, os olhos estreitando-se quase imperceptivelmente, sem erguer a cabeça para observá-la.

-Não. Você não é. Dezesseis anos é uma idade suficientemente boa para se arranjar uma noiva – reiterou Elizabeth, direcionando ao rapaz seu olhar mais ameaçador. Rodolphus não tremeu ou se encolheu ao ser encarado por aquelas expressões furiosas. Não havia nada naquela mulher que lhe metesse a mais mínima fagulha de medo. Ele não era como as amantes do pai, que fugiam da ira da esposa ferida. E ele não seria morto pelas suas flechas envenenadas.

Ficou em silêncio. Era estúpido discutir com Elizabeth.

-Gosto da família Nott – falou ela, lançando um olhar mais gentil a Rabastan, que se mantivera calado. E Rodolphus lembrou, indiferente, que era Elizabeth quem fazia as amizades para Rabastan, pois não permitia que ele cultivasse as suas próprias.

-Acho que Allan não tem nenhuma irmã, mamãe – soltou Rabastan, suavemente.

-Não tem problema. Casaremos Rodolphus com a prima dele – disse Elizabeth, como se estivesse falando do clima. Rodolphus nem se dignou a prestar atenção na conversa. Eram idiotices demais para seus ouvidos.

-Você não se importa...? – indagou o garoto ao irmão mais velho, lançando-lhe um olhar indiscreto. Rabastan jamais demonstrara gostar do irmão, porque, como dizia Elizabeth, o indiferente da família atraía todas as atenções para si e escondia seu brilho. Mas, obviamente, Rabastan não tinha brilho nenhum. A própria mãe já fazia questão de apagá-lo ao mandar que cumprisse suas ordens.

E ele tinha um fulgor deliciado nos olhos ao ver que, pela primeira vez, Rodolphus seria comandado pela mãe como ele.

-Não.

-Vou marcar uma reunião com o patriarca da família para acertarmos tudo – Elizabeth lançou a Rodolphus um sorriso gentil, muito diferente da cólera com que o observara minutos antes, e ele duvidou que a sanidade da sua mãe fosse realmente normal.

-Você precisa da permissão do meu pai – declarou, como se estivesse simplesmente falando algo parvo. Era claro que ela deveria saber daquilo, porque se gabava de ter todas as regras de etiquetas decoradas na ponta da língua. E se dependesse da aceitação de Bartholomew para marcar noivado com a prima dos Nott, essa não chegaria nunca, porque Bartholomew não permitiria que seu filho mais velho se casasse por uma família escolhida pela mãe.

Desde que nascera, Rodolphus fora ensinado com a constante lembrança de que seria o principal herdeiro da fortuna dos Lestrange no futuro. Menos de dez décimos do ouro seriam direcionados ao filho menor e Bartholomew não dava a menor importância para o fato de deixar o mais novo na miséria. Ele ligava para Rodolphus porque Rodolphus seria _seu_ sucessor. Embora jamais tivesse participado – ou se importado – da vida dos filhos, a única coisa que lhe interessava era ter um herdeiro longe das artimanhas de Elizabeth. Bartholomew bem sabia que abriria uma guerra se desse sua herança para Rabastan e estaria assinando seu atestado de óbito.

O testamento deixava tudo para Rodolphus. O testamento era tudo que importava.

O lábio inferior de Elizabeth tremeu.

-Ele vai dar – murmurou, mais para si mesma do que para os rapazes.

-Ele não vai.

Rodolphus não se intimidou com o olhar furioso lançado sobre ele.

* * *

-O que ela está fazendo? – indagou Barty Jr. Crouch, movimentando a cabeça com aborrecimento.

Erguendo os olhos tempestuosos, saindo dos seus pensamentos, Rodolphus virou-se para observar o rapaz ao seu lado, com evidente falta de importância em entender o porquê de sua crescente estranheza. Em suma, Barty Jr. era naturalmente estranho e talvez fosse por isso que eles se dessem tão bem.

Seus cabelos eram cor de palha, num corte desleixado que chegava a orelha, algumas sardas espalhando-se pelo nariz e bochechas. Era divertido e malicioso, irônico como qualquer verde e prata (na realidade, Rodolphus considerava que Barty Jr. tinha um humor negro muito mais apreciável), e havia em seus olhos o brilho da revolta, sempre reprimida pela mão de ferro com que o pai comandava todas as coisas a sua volta, inclusive a própria família. Elizabeth considerava Barty Jr. bom o suficiente para ser amigo dos filhos do casal Lestrange. Obviamente, não era pelo interesse da mãe que Rodolphus mantinha contato com o rapaz.

-Rodolphus, olhe lá. Perto da Florean Fortescue – ele apontou com o queixo na direção do estabelecimento e Rodolphus demorou a entender para quem Barty Jr. estava sinalizando, pois milhões de bruxos estavam perto da Florean Fortescue.

O Beco Diagonal estava cheio. As pessoas caminhavam de um lado para o outro, carregando sacolas e mais sacolas, caldeirões apinhados de pacotes flutuando acima das cabeças, enquanto os vendedores se aportavam em frente as suas lojas, procurando atrair ainda mais clientela para seus estabelecimentos entupidos de gente. Mesmo depois do Natal as coisas continuavam as mesmas. Parecia demorar dias para o espírito mais calmo finalmente voltar a ancorar sobre as lojas, que diminuíam consideravelmente o número de clientes. Era praticamente loucura se aventurar por aquelas ruas. Mas, logicamente, para Bellatrix nada era loucura.

E era lá que ele a via, perto da sorveteria, os cabelos negros caindo sobre os ombros, conversando com seu primo, o mesmo do dia do Salão Principal.

-Sirius Black – murmurou Barty Jr. ao seu lado, friamente.

-Ele se chama Sirius Black? – perguntou Rodolphus, estranhando ao pronunciar um nome tão curioso.

-O que ela está fazendo com ele? – indagou o outro, franzindo as sobrancelhas, ignorando a dúvida do rapaz ao seu lado. Às vezes, Rodolphus achava que Barty Jr. preocupava-se demais com coisas que não deveria se preocupar.

-Imagino que eles sejam primos...

Barty Jr. o olhou, como se procurasse entender o motivo de tanto desapego, e, por poucos segundos, deu a impressão de que falaria algo, mas virou-se novamente para observar Bellatrix junto ao parente, sem acreditar que haviam sido deixados em plena porta de Madame Malkin para que ela pudesse fazer seu social. Estalou a língua e os dedos, dando passagem a mais uma senhora de quadris cheios que entrou na loja de roupas.

-Eu não entendo – soltou Barty Jr., passando a mão pelos cabelos cor-de-palha.

-Eles têm um caso – explicou Rodolphus, como se falasse algo óbvio. Seus olhos continuaram observando a movimentação das ruas, sem reparar que, ao seu lado, o rapaz havia praticamente estendido o queixo ao chão.

-Oh.

Silêncio.

-Você está falando sério? – indagou Barty Jr., ao ver que Rodolphus não havia acrescentado mais qualquer comentário a sua descrença. Logicamente, Bellatrix não ficaria satisfeita de saber que havia mais alguém compartilhando do seu segredo, mas Rodolphus julgava que Barty Jr. fosse confiável o bastante para carregar tal fardo. Não ficava amigo dos idiotas autorizados por Elizabeth.

-Não entendo por que mentiria – respondeu, dando de ombros.

Tornaram a ficar calados, Rodolphus por conveniência, Barty Jr. para procurar entender tudo que estava acontecendo. Julgava conhecer Bellatrix bem o suficiente para firmar a certeza de que ela jamais se envolveria com Gryffindors, ainda mais com o primo da família principal, por quem sempre demonstrara sentir um ódio especial. E cursar o mesmo ano que ela podia lhe dar a certeza de milhares de coisas relacionadas à sua personalidade. Mas aquela era uma prerrogativa que não estava preparado para receber.

Voltou seus olhos para o casal, mais à frente. Bellatrix não parecia satisfeita ao estar se encontrando com ele, pois seu rosto se contorcia diversas vezes em uma cólera mal contida e Barty Jr. sabia que ela estava realmente irritada. Maneou a cabeça em negativa. Não, era algo estranho demais para que pudesse aceitar.

-Isso é loucura. Jamais, nem nos meus sonhos mais delirantes... – murmurou, descrente.

-Já vem de algum tempo. Não vejo porque tanta surpresa – reiterou Rodolphus, calmamente.

-Eles não parecem...eles não se parecem com namorados – disse Barty Jr. ao observar as reações nada agradáveis que marcavam as expressões de Bellatrix. Aliás, não conseguia realmente entender porque ela resolveria ter um romance justamente com quem odiava. Que tido de diversão sádica era aquela? – Pois a mim parecem contrariados de estarem um perto do outro.

-Notei isso também. Mas é porque eles são muito parecidos e acho que, quando as pessoas são parecidas demais, geralmente se desentendem – Rodolphus deu de ombros.

-Você não se importa? – indagou o outro, curioso.

Rodolphus poderia dizer que sim, que ficava com raiva pelo fato dela estar se envolvendo com um Gryffindor e estar sujando o sangue da sua casa, que só continuava seu amigo por interesses pessoais. Mas seria mentira. Pouco lhe importava com quem Bellatrix andava ou deixava de andar, o que fazia ou como gastava seu tempo livre. Conheciam-se há tempos e, arriscava dizer, eram amigos, mas seria hipocrisia dizer que se importava com o fato dela estar tendo um caso com seu primo. Era irrelevante.

-Me importar por quê? Quem tem um caso com o primo é ela, não eu – respondeu.

-Eu me sinto estranho sabendo disso, eu _acho_ isso estranho – disse Barty Jr., coçando a cabeça.

-Então ignore.

* * *

Por mais que tivesse tentado ignorar nas demais vezes em que se encontrou com Bellatrix, demorou a conseguir. E ela, notando seu desconforto, simplesmente disse que não entendia por que ele se preocupava tanto com sua vida. A partir daquele dia, Barty Jr. passou a fazer parte da vida de Rodolphus assim como Bellatrix fazia.

O barulho do relógio de carrilhão incrustado à parede jamais cessava.

Podia dizer que estava há horas esperando, enquanto, na verdade, haviam se passado míseros segundos – e, sem dúvida, a contar pela irritação que estava sentindo, o tempo parecia ter congelado. Bateu os pés no chão com impaciência, os sapatos enlameados sujando o piso de madeira. Deixou que seus olhos vagassem pela decoração rústica da casa, os quadros o olhando com desconfiança pela interrupção do seu sono, e tornou a puxar a manga da veste para ver o relógio de pulso. Meia noite e vinte.

Meia noite e vinte de mais um dia detestável. E só Mérlim sabia o quanto detestava vir àquela casa, principalmente quando os quadros da sala de estar o olhavam como se fosse um monstro (muito mais friamente do que quando olhavam para os demais visitantes). Não sabia que tipo de feitiço fora posto para que eles se calassem, porque nenhum jamais falava qualquer coisa, mas, no fundo, se sentia aliviado. Aqueles olhos de rapina que o seguiam por todos os lugares eram incômodos e lhe davam a nítida sensação de que sabiam todos os seus segredos – não que tivesse muitos.

-Menino Rodolphus desejar alguma coisa? – indagou um dos elfos, apressando-se para atender o rapaz.

Rodolphus revirou os olhos. Era a milésima vez que lhe faziam a mesma pergunta dentro dos vinte minutos em que se mantivera esperando naquele inferno de sala de estar. Meia noite e vinte e cinco. _Dentre os vinte e cinco minutos em que fiquei esperando nesse inferno de sala de estar_, pensou enquanto se corrigia, irritado.

-Vá apressar sua mestra ou diga que eu arrebentarei a porta do seu quarto. Não tenho mais paciência para ficar esperando-a – pediu, num tom falsamente gentil, vendo o criado se apavorar e trançar as pernas enquanto subia as escadas correndo. Mas sabia que ele não obteria sucesso e sabia que seria obrigado a subir lá. O relógio de carrilhão deu algumas batidas. Meia noite e meia.

Caminhou até a janela, grossas cortinas de veludo verde-escuras cobrindo a visão da rua lá fora, que, àquela hora da noite, estava completamente vazia. Afastou uma delas com a mão, passando os dedos sobre o vidro embaçado. O vento frio do inverno soava algumas vezes, levando alguns grãos de neve para o meio da estrada, que todas as manhãs era limpa para não atrapalhar o tráfego. As coisas pareciam mais agradáveis pela manhã, quando o nascer do sol podia ser visto das janelas.

Pareceram passar mais cinco minutos quando o elfo retornou, pulando alguns degraus e quase caindo quando resvalou sobre o tapete vermelho que cobria a escada.

-A mestra disse para o menino Rodolphus subir – avisou ele, rapidamente.

Rodolphus teria sorrido, se aquilo lhe trouxesse algum tipo de satisfação. Jamais conseguia entender o que se passava naquela cabeça oca. Encaminhou-se para as escadas, os pés enlameados deixando as marcas das botas por onde passava. No fundo, sentia algum tipo de remorso, por menor que fosse. Era um traidor. Um traidor da pior espécie. E, embora ouvisse constantemente que nada importava sem ser ele e em como administrar bem os galeões da família no futuro (palavras vindas de Bartholomew), nada mais devia ser levado em conta com relação ao remorso, receio e medo.

O piso de madeira do corredor rangeu quando passou por ele, os diversos quadros de moldura dourada seguindo seus movimentos. E empurrou a porta de madeira, que estava encostada, quando chegou em frente ao último cômodo do longo corredor.

Visualizou as costas nuas de Hele, enquanto, sentada em frente a sua penteadeira de mogno, passava a escova pelos cabelos castanhos lisos. Os dedos compridos recheados de anéis, a aliança de ouro do anelar destacando-se pelo grande diamante que reluzia nele. Enrolada em um lençol de seda, Rodolphus imaginava se haveria mulher tão bonita. Uma pena que fosse tão irritante.

-Seu marido...? – indagou, sentando-se sobre a ponta da cama, coberta por uma colcha de bordados. Não conseguiria chamá-lo de tio após dormir com sua mulher.

-Leonard não está e nem vai vir hoje. Viajou a negócios – respondeu Hele, continuando a pentear os cabelos.

Leonard. Que diria esse homem se soubesse que, enquanto viajava, sua esposa dormia com o sobrinho? Que diria ele se soubesse que jamais retivera o amor daquela que dizia amar e só a sustentava de trouxa, porque ela jamais fizera questão de demonstrar um pingo de sentimento? Leonard. Que homem azarado aquele que se casara com uma mulher que se dava de corpo e alma aos demais e o deixava apenas com migalhas de atenção. Era uma pena. Por amor Leonard virou um tolo.

-Precisamos falar, Rodolphus – ela disse suavemente, virando-se para ele, ainda segurando o lençol de seda em frente à nudez (não que tivesse algo ali que ainda não tivesse visto).

-Acho que vim aqui pra isso – falou Rodolphus, friamente.

Hele mordeu o lábio.

-Não seja rude – murmurou, os olhos castanhos baixos, tornando a se virar para o espelho.

-Não seja fútil.

Pegando a escova, ela tornou a passá-la pelos cabelos, praticamente deslizando pelos fios finos, que não tinham sequer um único nó. Mas não passou despercebido o fato de que ela subia e descia mais rápido que as escovadas de antes, a mão de Hele tremendo. Hele jamais tremia. E, para Rodolphus, aquilo era sinal de que havia alguma coisa inquietando-a.

-Gostaria de saber, algum dia, o porquê de você me detestar tanto – ela falou, a voz meio falha. A cabeça não se voltou para encará-lo, parando de passar a escova nos cabelos e pousou-a sobre as pernas, alisando suas cerdas.

-Não a detesto – respondeu Rodolphus, dando de ombros.

E era verdade. Não a detestava. Detestava a maneira como seu rosto era bonito, como os lábios eram rosados e, inferno, como ela conseguia reter o poder de fazê-lo perder o controle, porque ninguém jamais no mundo conseguia. E dentre tantas demais coisas, pelo fato de que Hele Lestrange era sua tia, mulher do irmão do seu pai, e não podia faze-lo sentir como se sentia, nem lhe proporcionar as regalias que proporcionava. Os Lestrange não eram feitos de traições entre si.

Desesperador.

-Mentira. Detesta-me. Só eu sei como dói – murmurou Hele, depositando a escova sobre a penteadeira para pegar um dos vidros de seus perfumes importados, passando-os lentamente nos pulsos e pescoço.

-Pois então pare de se importar comigo – soltou, sem dar importância. Era até um alívio.

-Mesmo que quisesse, isso é impossível – Ela deu um sorriso amargo para o espelho, observando as reações nulas dele pelo reflexo. Não havia nada que a decepcionasse mais do que a frieza de Rodolphus. Nada tinha a capacidade de tirar todos os seus ânimos do que ver que ele não demonstrava um traço de felicidade ou contentamento quando estava com ela. E Rodolphus só cedia sua carapaça de indiferença quando estavam na cama, porque nem ele mesmo tinha controle sobre o próprio desejo. Jamais passara daquilo: desejo. E, para quem não conseguia sentir, agora sentir era doloroso.

-Nenhum sentimento é forte o bastante, ainda mais para você, que não sente nada – disse Rodolphus, observando-a com apatia e até mesmo sonolência. Meia noite e cinqüenta.

-Foi você quem me ensinou a amar – declarou Hele, o lábio inferior tremendo de raiva.

-Você escolheu me amar. Eu não amo você.

Silêncio.

Hele respirou fundo, tentando sustentar a calma característica nos seus gestos, e forçou sua mão a largar o vidro de perfume francês que apertava com tanta força. Os nós dos seus dedos estavam brancos. Afundou o rosto entre as mãos, procurando manter o controle. Era uma sorte que o quarto estava escuro ou ele poderia notar o brilho das lágrimas nos seus olhos. Detestava-o tanto. Só Rodolphus tinha a capacidade de machucá-la e ele machucava, feria, cravava facas no seu coração. Ele não tinha piedade dos seus sentimentos.

Ergueu o rosto, virando a cadeira para observá-lo, friamente.

-Estou esperando um filho.

Mas Rodolphus não aparentou surpresa, desapontamento, felicidade, raiva, admiração, exaltação ou desespero. Seu rosto continuou igual, o mesmo olhar de quem não se preocupava um mínimo com o que acontecia com ela. Os olhos distantes esquadrinharam seu rosto, notando o quanto estava abalada, e, por um momento, a expressão de suas faces se abrandou.

-Meus parabéns – soltou, gentilmente.

Ela procurou ver se ele estava brincando ou fazendo uma piada com a sua cara.

-Não se faça de tolo, Rodolphus – Hele teve de se controlar para não gritar, a beira do descontrole. Não podia. Não era capaz de acreditar. Ninguém jamais reagiria com tanta indiferença a uma notícia dessas.

-Tolo? – Rodolphus deu um meio sorriso, friamente, o rosto voltando a ficar distante e desinteressado. Lançou um olhar de desdém a ela, como se estivesse achando divertida toda aquela situação, e ironizou: – Olha quem falando de tolices. Uma das tolas do amor.

-Não posso evitar. Foi você quem me fez amá-lo quando aceitou meu corpo.

Ela ergueu o nariz com uma ponta de orgulho, característica na sua nobreza, e, no fundo, se sentia orgulhosa por ter ser a única a possuir o poder de fazer Rodolphus perder o controle. Mesmo que tudo que ele lhe causava fosse tristeza e desapontamento, lhe confortava a idéia de, como recompensa, podia tirar sua razão. Rodolphus era fraco demais para resistir. Esse era seu castigo. E Hele se sentia satisfeita com a idéia de poder executá-lo. Ele pagaria por ser tão impiedoso, tão distante, tão frio.

-Foi você quem se ofereceu pra mim – respondeu ele, sem demonstrar compaixão.

-Você poderia ter recusado! – gritou Hele irritada, sentindo as últimas farpas de controle se exaurirem do seu corpo cansado. Mesmo no início, aquela gravidez tinha a capacidade de tirar toda a sua disposição.

-Você poderia não ter se oferecido! – reiterou Rodolphus, como se fosse algo muito óbvio. Lançou-lhe um olhar aborrecido, os orbes estreitos e escurecidos que a faziam temê-lo. Hele tremeu, fosse de raiva, medo ou descontentamento. – Não venha me culpar pelas suas inconseqüências.

-E você não se importa? – indagou, apertando mais ainda o lençol de seda que cobria seu corpo. – Estou esperando um filho seu, Rodolphus.

No fundo, Rodolphus se sentiu cansado. Envolver-se com Hele fora seu pior e maior erro, pois ela não fazia nada além de lhe trazer dor de cabeça, exigindo coisas absurdas, quando tinha um marido aparvalhado para atender seus desejos. Durante todo o tempo em que dormira com ela, pegava-se pensando no porque de ela atormentá-lo tanto e o porquê de ela fazer questão de sempre bagunçar sua vida e seus pensamentos, pois nada jamais estava em ordem. Hele desejava seu coração, sua alma, seus sorrisos e, mais que tudo, o direito de ser sua esposa. E ela desejava tanto. Ela desejava tudo que não tinha capacidade de dar.

Tinha certeza de que era um castigo. Era constantemente castigado por algo que sequer sabia, pois Hele jamais passara de uma loucura da juventude.

-Crie como se fosse de Leonard. Se você não o tirou, foi por que não quis, porque certamente já engravidou de outros e se livrou deles. A escolha foi sua – soltou, antes de dar as costas e deixar o cômodo, descendo as escadas com pressa.

Arrependeu-se de ter se envolvido com Hele, mas agora, definitivamente, as coisas não tinham mais volta.

* * *

-Você devia se acalmar.

Bellatrix era naturalmente irritada. Não havia nada em seus gestos e palavras que escondesse o fato de que ela estava sempre à beira do descontrole. Aliás, por mais que tentasse disfarçar seus distúrbios emocionais por trás de faces inexpressivas, era fácil perceber que ela sentia as coisas ao extremo, seja amor, ódio, fúria. Os olhos negros eram um mar tempestuoso de sentimentos e refletiam perfeitamente o que sentia. Sempre havia sido assim, mas a julgar pelo modo como conseguia manter-se firme e forte na frente dos outros, parecia que só Rodolphus tinha a capacidade de ver suas fraquezas.

-Quem disse que eu não estou calma? – ela indagou, enquanto andava de um lado para o outro, as mãos cruzadas atrás das costas, mordiscando o lábio num gesto que lhe lembrava claramente Hele, que tinha a mesma mania. Era óbvio que Bellatrix não estava nem um pouco calma, a começar pelo fato de que, em uma situação normal, ela _jamais_ daria a entender que estava fora de controle, não como estava demonstrando agora.

-Bom, eu não estou praticamente furando minhas mãos com as unhas – respondeu Rodolphus, como se fosse algo bastante óbvio.

Ela parou por um segundo e tirou as mãos de trás das costas. Suas palmas estavam avermelhadas, recobertas pela marca das unhas pintadas de negro que antes se afundavam nela. Preto: cor gótica como sua personalidade, que vinha muito fúnebre nos últimos dias.

-Tudo bem, Bellatrix? – indagou Barty Jr., erguendo os olhos da sua revista em quadrinhos.

-Tenho cara de quem está bem, por acaso, Barty? – soltou Bellatrix, quase com sofreguidão, enquanto lhe lançava um olhar furioso.

Aquele era o seu segundo erro, contou Rodolphus mentalmente. Bellatrix jamais se contradizia. Não como estava fazendo agora. E, definitivamente, ela parecia bem distante da realidade ao dizer que estava calma e, segundos depois, parecer entrar em completo parafuso. Pensou que, quando não estava tendo um caso com o primo, suas emoções jamais estiveram tão à flor da pele.

-Considerando que você é o mau-humor e irritação contínuos em pessoa durante todos os dias, tem sim – respondeu Rodolphus, calmamente.

Bellatrix o olhou, parecendo em completa exaltação, mas Barty Jr. a interrompeu antes mesmo de começar:

-Vai nos dizer o que aconteceu ou vai ficar só na raiva mal-contida, Bellatrix?

-Por que eu deveria? – ela estreitou os orbes negros.

Erguendo ligeiramente os olhos do seu dever, Rodolphus a observou voltar a zanzar de um lado para o outro, em círculos, continuando a mordiscar o lábio, que já estava ficando vermelho. Não sabia o que estava se passando na mente dela, embora fizesse uma pequena idéia. Devia ser algo suficientemente ruim para fazê-la ficar tão irritada, aborrecida, irada, furiosa, estressada (a lista era imensa, mas não convinha dizer todos os adjetivos em que havia pensado).

Balançou a cabeça, ela devia parar de deixar as coisas tão óbvias se gostava de se fazer misteriosa.

-A escolha é sua. Daqui a pouco você explode, de tão vermelha e inflada – reiterou, escrevendo mais meia dúzia de palavras em seu pergaminho.

-Eu ficaria mais satisfeita se você me poupasse dos seus comentários desagradáveis – ironizou Bellatrix, friamente.

-E eu ficaria mais satisfeito se você falasse logo o que está te deixando tão irritada, porque nenhum de nós dois aqui é pago pra escutar suas ofensas – respondeu Barty Jr., com crescentes sinais de agastamento, jogando sua revista em quadrinhos sobre uma das almofadas (não havia mais jeito dele continuar lendo mesmo). Barty Jr. não era tão indiferente como Rodolphus e, certamente, não era inatingível pelas ofensas da garota como o outro demonstrava ser. Aliás, tinha pequenos momentos em que Barty e Bellatrix pareciam ser infimamente parecidos.

Ela ficou em silêncio, aumentando a pressa nas passadas, e os minutos que seguiram antes da sua resposta pareceram séculos.

-Foi o Sirius – respondeu, soltando um bufo de indignação. Atirou-se sobre uma poltrona.

-Quem? – Rodolphus franziu as sobrancelhas. Ela estava falando do seu _primo_?

-Meu primo, droga! – O jeito que Bellatrix o olhou, deu a entender até que estava chateada, mas não dava pra dizer ao certo se estava chateada com o desinteresse dele ou com o próprio parente. Obviamente não passava de pura raiva camuflada, porque parecia sair fumaça das suas orelhas. Ow, ow, ela estava _mesmo_ a ponto de explodir. Nem sair de perto adiantava nessas ocasiões.

-O que tem aquele delinqüente? – indagou Barty Jr., revirando os olhos. Ele não parecia acreditar que tamanha insatisfação provinha de mais uma das suas estúpidas brigas com o namorado secreto.

-Ele saiu de casa.

Barty e Rodolphus se entreolharam. Definitivamente, não podiam acreditar que Bellatrix demonstrava estar tão irada pelo simples fato de que o primo – que já era bem crescido para sua idade, isso podiam constatar – havia resolvido sair de casa. Não era como se os dois morassem juntos ou algo do tipo.

-Bom, ele já é bem grandinho para continuar vivendo debaixo da barra da saia da mãe – Rodolphus deu de ombros.

Lançando-lhe um olhar mortal, os orbes estreitos, ela precisou respirar fundo e estalar os dedos antes de abrir a boca para conseguir tornar a falar, irritada com a falta de importância dada ao caso:

-Você não entendeu, Rodolphus? Ele fugiu! F-U-G-I-U! Você tem idéia do que isso quer dizer?

Rodolphus arqueou as sobrancelhas, imaginando se, por algum momento, passara a idéia de idiota. Detestava ser tratado como um. E não conseguia entender o que ela queria, porque parecia desejar que ele se roesse de ódio por uma coisa que mal tinha conhecimento também. Rodolphus não era dado a demonstrações valorosas de sentimentos e muito menos seria subjugado pelas palavras daquela descontrolada.

-E por que você está tão enfurecida? Medo de perder o amado? – debochou Barty Jr., irritado com a situação.

-Excluíram seu nome da família. Pelas ordens dos meus pais, estou proibida de encontrar com ele daqui por diante e principalmente lhe dirigir a palavra. Para eles, Sirius morreu – Bellatrix estalou os dedos, as juntas parecendo se quebrar, mais irada do que nervosa.

Silêncio.

Bellatrix escondeu o rosto entre as mãos, num suspiro de exaustão, enquanto Barty procurava resgatar sua revista em quadrinhos, pois sabia não haver nada melhor para fazer até esperar que a raiva dela passasse definitivamente. Bellatrix não os escutaria até haver se acalmado e Rodolphus não parecia dar a entender de que iria se sentar e cruzar os braços até que o momento chegasse.

-Bom, vamos jantar? – indagou, desinteressado.

-Você quer, pelo menos, demonstrar um pouco de compreensão? Seria mais motivador – pediu Bellatrix entre dentes, com ironia.

-Seus pais o tiraram da família, mas não quer dizer que precisem parar de se encontrar – reiterou Barty Jr. distraído, enquanto virava mais uma página da sua revista. Depois de certo tempo, ele já parecia ter compreendido que nada do que falasse ou fizesse poderia separar a moça do primo. O jeito era deixar que eles se acabassem sozinhos. – Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas, vá lá, encontrem-se às escondidas.

-Como se fosse fácil – respondeu ela, azeda.

-Foi você quem quis namorar seu primo, pra começo de conversa, e eu acho que você já deveria estar preparada pra esse tipo de coisa. Desde o início, imaginou que não seria fácil, as coisas até agora foram uma pequena prova do que vai vir no futuro. Você entrou no meio da tempestade. Ainda vai demorar a chegar a calmaria – disse Rodolphus, serenamente.

* * *

"_Caro Rodolphus,_

_Seria mentira se eu começasse sua carta com o "sinto saudades" de sempre. Acho que eu não sinto. Não sinto saudades, medo, ódio de você, como sentia sempre que me abandonava e me trocava pela sua Bellatrix. Eu tenho muita raiva dela porque, mesmo sem querer, ela é capaz de possuir sua atenção, quando eu possuo somente seu corpo. Você me troca pela companhia dela e jura que não sente nada. Talvez você não sinta. Isso me serve de consolo. Sentimentos, nesse momento, são coisas das quais coloquei em último lugar na minha escala de prioridades. Tudo costumava ser mais fácil antigamente e, por breves segundos, eu me pergunto como seria a minha vida se nada disso tivesse acontecido. Certamente não estaria sentindo a sensação de abandono que sinto agora. A culpa é sua._

_A culpa é sua, Rodolphus, por me fazer amá-lo e por você ter permitido que isso continuasse. A culpa é sua porque você me levou aos céus e sequer jogou uma bóia quando eu me afoguei no mar (não acho que você tenha sentido piedade de mim). A culpa é sua por ter me dado a maravilhosa capacidade de sentir todas as coisas que as pessoas sentem e por me fazer sentir sofrimento agora. E eu poderia citar mais milhões de itens, porque preciso desesperadamente de uma válvula de escape para as minhas frustrações. Eu sou uma pessoa frustrada, por sentir e não sentir._

_Nunca pensei que cultivar sentimentos doesse. Preferia as coisas sem eles. Definitivamente._

_Acontece, meu querido, que seu tio foi assassinado. Meu Leonard morreu. E não, não sou hipócrita de tratá-lo como minha propriedade. Mas, no fundo, Leonard foi a única pessoa que me amou incondicionalmente, que perdoou meus erros e curou todos os meus machucados. Eu me entreguei de corpo e alma pra você, quando, agora percebo, deveria tê-lo feito para ele, pois foi o único a me olhar com olhos de amor e não de desejo. A morte dele foi um castigo que me fez perceber o quanto de errado eu fiz e o quanto vou sentir sua falta. Meu Leonard foi assassinado._

_Ah, Rodolphus, como eu o odeio. Como eu odeio o fato de que o amo e como eu odeio o fato de que nada pode mudar isso. Eu joguei a minha vida fora por você, e, inferno, você nunca retribuiu. Nem promessas você fez. Oh, você sabe que não poderia cumpri-las. Queria que tivesse sido forte para ter acabado tudo antes. Mas eu sou uma fraca e você também é. Agora eu estou sozinha. Eu e meu bebê. Você nunca vai estar aqui pra nós. Eu sou uma viúva grávida que levou o marido a loucura quando soube que seria pai. Ele estava tão feliz. Ele estava radiante. Nem por um minuto lhe passou a cabeça de que esse filho não era seu. Mesmo que não fosse, Leonard o assumiria, porque ele é diferente da escória da sua família. Ele era meu e eu o dei para morte._

_Eu sinto raiva de você. Eu tenho vontade de matá-lo. Mas sei que, se viesse, eu me daria de corpo e alma de novo, porque o amo desesperadamente. A maior loucura que eu fiz foi deixar me envolver por você, uma criança. Você não passa disso: um adolescente imaturo. Você tem medo da responsabilidade de ser pai. E contente-se com a razão de que eu não tirei esse filho porque não quis. É verdade. Achei que, por um momento, poderia prender você comigo, mas me enganei. Esqueci que você é ardiloso o suficiente para me mandar jogar a responsabilidade sobre os ombros de outro sem sentir qualquer remorso. Eu o conheço melhor do que você mesmo. Você tem medo. Não o culpo. Eu também tenho._

_Tenho medo do futuro e do que vai acontecer comigo e meu bebê. Tenho medo por ele, porque não me importo comigo. _

_Você despertou em mim sentimentos que jamais havia tido. Eu quero que você os faça dormir novamente, porque não dá pra viver uma vida de sofrimento. Sinto que você se arrependa, eu também sinto por ter sofrido tanto. Mas as coisas sempre vão ser assim. Eu vou ser seu eterno ponto fraco. Acostume-se, aprenderei a usar isso em meu favor._

_Cordialmente,_

_Hele Lestrange"

* * *

_

-Rodolphus, não é?

Ergueu a cabeça, saindo dos seus pensamentos, e encarou o rosto amigável que o encarava – ainda com certos traços de desconfiança. Foi obrigado a dar um sorriso de escárnio. Jamais poderia imaginar que seria influenciado pelos mais absurdos pedidos de Bellatrix. Na irritação que havia inicialmente sentido, ela cessou para dar espaço a uma certa curiosidade, que certamente terminaria agora. Ninguém acreditaria se dissesse algum dia que estava fazendo negócios com Sirius Black _a pedido de Bellatrix_.

-Acho que sim – cumprimentou-o com um aceno de cabeça, enquanto levantava do banco na calçada que havia sentado para esperá-lo. Fora obrigado a sair cedo de casa ou acabaria sendo importunado pelas perguntas indiscretas de Elizabeth.

-Bella me falou de você – disse o rapaz, tentando parecer amigável, e Rodolphus aprovou a aparência dele. Era Gryffindor, é verdade, mas não lhe importava nada o brasão da casa quando não falava com praticamente ninguém. E se viu obrigado a conter o franzir de sobrancelhas quando escutou o _Bella_ quase cantado pronunciado por ele. Nunca pensara em Bellatrix como Bella, parecia até estar falando de outra pessoa.

-Eu sei mais de você do que de mim mesmo – respondeu com sinceridade.

Ele riu. Tinha um riso simpático, apesar de aparência meio selvagem e exótica, mas, em todos aqueles anos de convivência com Bellatrix, estava acostumado a figuras excêntricas. Nada poderia tê-lo preparado para aquela experiência e Rodolphus esperava que Sirius Black se sentisse tão estranho quanto ele. Não se imaginava falando pacificamente com alguém que meia Slytherin jurava ódio mortal.

-É você que vai me vender a casa, certo?

-É essa aqui – apontou com o queixo para a bonita casa logo atrás. Era branca, embora sua cor estivesse descascando e meio amarelada, uma placa de 'Proibido a Entrada' presa ao portão de ferro. Em seus tempos de glória, devia ter conhecido milhares de famosos e curiosos, mas agora não passava apenas de uma construção abandonada, o mato crescendo pelo jardim. – Quer entrar?

Enfiou a chave no cadeado que lacrava a entrada, empurrando o portão, e eles caminharam em silêncio até as portas duplas de mogno, que foram abertas pela mesma chave.

Depararam-se com um Hall sujo e empoeirado, os grãos de pó dançando ao brilho do sol que entrava pela porta, a única iluminação visível. Rodolphus caminhou até as cortinas de veludo negras, puxando-as com força para o lado, alguns morcegos saíram voando na direção da rua. Lençóis cobriam os móveis, a lareira lacrada por toras de madeira, o lustre cheio de teias de aranha. O piso era de madeira, ainda polido por baixo de toda aquela poeira, e haviam flores murchas dentro de um vaso perto de uma das janelas.

-Não entendo por que está fazendo isso – disse Black calmamente, enquanto dava uma olhada mais minuciosa pelo local. Suas botas quase nem faziam barulho sobre o chão e foi então que Rodolphus reparou na maneira gótica que ele se vestia, contrastando com os cabelos negros.

-Isso o quê? – franziu as sobrancelhas, vendo-o passar o dedo indicador pelo espelho de moldura dourada que ficava perto do corredor.

-Me ajudar.

Rodolphus riu, parecendo achar graça da situação, e não se importou com o comentário.

-Em primeiro lugar: essa casa não tem utilidade para mim, e está no meu nome; segundo: não estou te ajudando, simplesmente resolvendo dois problemas com uma cajadada só; terceiro: tenta não ceder aos pedidos de Bellatrix quando ela passa o dia te azucrinando... – reiterou.

-Então dê graças, porque sou eu quem convive mais com ela do que você. Nunca pensei que diria isso a um Slytherin, mas...obrigado – Black virou-se para olhá-lo, curvando a cabeça em sinal de agradecimento. Não podia negar, Rodolphus achava que Bellatrix talvez tivesse feito uma boa escolha, embora o rapaz certamente estivesse do lado de Dumbledore.

Contudo, não achava que eles vivessem em completa felicidade e sabia que Bellatrix sempre partia, porque ela sempre partia quando não conseguia suportar o peso das coisas sobre os seus ombros. E ela ia, daquele modo simples, frio, banal. Não conseguia compreender o sentimento que os movia, mas o achava curioso, porque ele sempre parecia crescer. Estava sempre lá. Era estranho.

Uma lacuna solitária os separava cada vez que a realidade pesava novamente no mundo imaginário que construíram, e era preciso mais do que força de vontade e garra para transpassá-la. Eles travavam constantes batalhas para erguer o império que haviam erguido, mas que sempre ruía, porque não conseguiam deixá-lo estável – os dois não eram exatamente um exemplo de pessoa calma. Rodolphus se perguntava que tipo de amor era aquele que os forçava contra as ondas do mar para se afogarem.

Assim, Rodolphus achava que Sirius e Bellatrix Black formavam um casal curioso, pois não havia ninguém que conhecesse que tivesse conseguido manter um relacionamento tão instável como aquele. No fundo, talvez achasse aquele envolvimento entre os dois mais do que estranho, simplesmente incompreensível. Não entendia nada de amor, mas sabia que não era fácil lidar com ele. Eles se amavam, mas não abririam mão dos caminhos que haviam escolhido, e, certo, eram caminhos bem diferentes.

_Amor: uma palavra sem significados, mas a maior palavra do mundo_, pensou Rodolphus. E só mesmo Hele poderia ter dito algo daquele tipo, porque não entendia nada dos corações apaixonados. Talvez soubesse do desejo e da atração, mas o amor era uma porta fechada no seu coração e não sabia onde havia enfiado a chave (por mais estúpido que pudesse parecer).

Talvez o maior erro dos homens seja amar, amar de verdade, porque isso sempre os leva pro caminho da perdição – e não tem nada haver com castidade. Amando, nós cometemos as piores loucuras, fazemos as coisas mais sem nexo, agimos como bobos, bobos alegres e constantemente felizes, com insistentes olhares de peixe morto. Ele talvez agradecesse por nunca ter amado daquela maneira e talvez não soubesse ter essa curiosidade. Havia tantos problemas secundários e inferiores em sua vida que às vezes até os maiores pareciam tão confusos como nunca haviam sido.

Mas, definitivamente, o tal bichinho que chamavam de amor era capaz de cometer as maiores loucuras, amoldar seus escolhidos as mais variadas circunstâncias e forçá-los a vivenciar as mais diferentes e estapafúrdias situações. Talvez o amor faça o velho criança, como o sábio um perfeito doido, o rei humilde cativo; transforma o pequeno no grande enquanto o feio vira bonito. E para Bellatrix já era tarde, pois certamente ela amava deveras, e o peso desse amor exercia uma força descomunal sobre seu peito, absoluto e irreversível. Rodolphus achava que ela precisaria mais do que boa vontade para se livrar daquele sentimento um dia.

-Não se acostume – respondeu, irônico.

-Pode deixar – ele lhe devolveu o olhar de desdém, enquanto sentava-se sobre o banco do piano de cauda, tirando o lençol de cima dele e abrindo a tampa. Os dedos passaram por cima das teclas suavemente. – É uma casa muito bonita.

-Era dos meus avós. Agora que eles morreram não me tem utilidade alguma. Não passa de uma velharia – deu de ombros, não pretendia usá-la para alguma coisa algum dia.

-Ainda assim, tem uma decoração interessante e os cômodos parecem ser bem grandes – Black falava como alguém que parecia perito no quesito de analisar casas. De certo, pela insistência de Bellatrix em aceitar ajudá-lo, o rapaz devia estar procurando algum lugar para morar há um bom tempo. Mas havia sido uma decisão inteligente aquela, de fugir dos opressores. Rodolphus não tinha certeza se faria a mesma coisa e admitia que ele tinha coragem.

-Só tem lareira na sala de estar, mas tome cuidado, faz tempo que não vem ninguém aqui. Talvez tenha algum tipo de bicho se reproduzindo em um dos cômodos – avisou, chutando um rato que passara correndo por cima do seu pé. Definitivamente, tinham seres estranhos se reproduzindo pelos aposentos.

-Sem problemas. Isso é só um dos pormenores.

Sirius – não tinha intimidade para chamá-lo pelo primeiro nome, mas, mesmo quando não queria, Bellatrix falava tanto dele que já se sentia como se fossem amigos íntimos – ergueu-se do banco do piano, tornando a fechar a tampa, e estendeu cuidadosamente o lençol sobre o objeto mais uma vez.

-Você quer me vender por quanto? – indagou.

-Dinheiro pra mim não faz diferença. Vá lá e faça suas contas, tire o que for necessário da sua herança para comprar os móveis, é, eu sei que ganhou uma herança, e me dê o resto – deu de ombros, sem demonstrar preocupação para com o fato, e puxou com força as cortinas de veludo para que elas tornassem a se fechar.

-Quando nos veremos de novo para fechar a compra? – perguntou Sirius, batendo a mão no sobretudo para livrá-lo da poeira. Eles piscaram quando se viram novamente sob a luz forte da rua.

-Assim que você já souber quanto vai me pagar. Avise Bellatrix, ela me manda uma coruja – respondeu Rodolphus, enquanto passava mais uma vez a chave para trancar as portas duplas. A pressa era dele e, também, receber ou não sequer lhe faria diferença. Só não dava aquela casa a Sirius Black porque não seria humilde o bastante para tal. Não combinava com a sua personalidade bancar uma de ajudante dos pobres e defensor dos fracos.

-Obrigado novamente.

-É, até que você não é tão ruim – soltou, mais amigável.

Ele riu, vendo Rodolphus fechar o portão de ferro enferrujado com força. Lançou um olhar mais demorado ao lugar. Com uma boa pintura e certos feitiços restauradores, aquela viraria uma ótima casa, muito mais do que havia esperado.

-Tampouco você – respondeu Sirius, voltando os olhos para Rodolphus mais uma vez.

-Até mais, Sirius Black – Os dois apertaram as mãos.

-Até mais, Rodolphus Lestrange. Foi um prazer conhecê-lo.

* * *

Eram quase quatro da madrugada.

-Finalmente um Comensal da Morte. No fundo, acho que era isso que todos nós queríamos para o nosso futuro – ergueu a cabeça, tirando os olhos da janela, e voltou-se para a figura loira que parava ao seu lado. Os cabelos platinados eram meticulosamente emplastados de gel, de modo que nenhum fio escapava do penteado, e os olhos, azul-acinzentados, emitiam tamanha satisfação e cobiça no momento que seriam assustadores para alguém que não conhecesse bem a figura. Definitivamente, a obsessão de Lucius Malfoy tinha mesmo a capacidade de atemorizar.

-Fale por você, embora as vantagens me sejam bastante agradáveis – Rodolphus ergueu os ombros, tornando a tomar mais um gole de vinho.

Eram quase quatro da madrugada e _ainda_ estava perdendo tempo numa reunião social marcada por aquele rato albino. Rodolphus não o achava simplesmente odioso, como também detestava seu sorriso de desdém, a soberba explícita nos seus gestos mais requintados. Era o tipo de pessoa que tinha prazer em mostrar seu poder, mesmo que, por trás das cortinas, todo ele fosse controlado a rédeas curtas por alguém com mais poder ainda. Não era o tipo de pessoa que Rodolphus considerasse agradável. E ele era bastante difícil de se agradar.

-O Lord gosta da sua pessoa, Rodolphus – Malfoy deu um sorriso de desprezo, como se não sentisse prazer nenhum em dizer aquelas palavras. – Ele me falou que te achou bastante auto-suficiente e seguro de si. Ele gosta de seguidores assim, lúcidos, que sabem separar a ambição por poder da própria sanidade.

-Fico feliz por ele.

Rodolphus pousou sua taça vazia de vinho sobre a beirada da janela fechada, tornando a olhar para a escuridão dos jardins, recheados das mais variadas flores, que eram motivos de orgulho para Narcissa Malfoy. Ele se lembrava bem da figura franzina de rosto angelical que tanto odiava nos tempos de infância. Os cabelos loiros, olhos cinzentos frios como pedra e a maldita sorte de ficar bem em qualquer roupa que vestisse. Não era tolo de negar que não se sentia atraído por ela – seu gênio ainda era terrível. Todos se sentiam atraídos por Narcissa. Sabia que ela gostava de flores. Não que houvesse qualquer coisa interessante em apenas um bando de...flores.

-Mas não seja independente demais ou pode acabar saindo machucado – voltou os olhos para o loiro, arqueando as sobrancelhas. Aquilo era algum tipo de intimidação? Haviam cursado o mesmo ano na escola e, a julgar pelo fato de que eram colegas de dormitório e até mesmo de quadribol, Lucius Malfoy devia saber bem que Rodolphus Lestrange não era suscetível a ameaças.

-Não se preocupe, posso muito bem cuidar dos meus interesses. Agrada-me saber que caí nas graças do Lord, mas não quero ser beneficiado até provar minha competência – respondeu, num tom seco.

-É por isso que ele gosta de você – a voz de Malfoy era áspera, apesar do sorriso desdenhoso e irônico não abandonar seus lábios. Ele depositou sua taça sobre a bandeja de um elfo que passava servindo os convidados, e pegou mais uma. Levou-a aos lábios e sorveu um gole sem tirar os olhos azuis enregelados de Rodolphus, pareciam lançar milhares de farpas afiadas. Não precisava de mais nada para saber que o loiro certamente queria sua cabeça. Acariciando sua marca no braço, Rodolphus lembrou, com pesar, de que os dois agora eram companheiros de serviço.

Ficou em silêncio.

Passou os olhos pela sala de decoração refinada onde Malfoy insistira em receber os novos iniciados, os orbes passando reto por Rosier e uma outra jovem, e parou no rosto de Narcissa Malfoy, que o encarou com um sorriso irônico nos lábios, sentada em sua poltrona de veludo como uma rainha sentada no seu trono. O vestido de seda moldando perfeitamente os contornos do seu corpo, a pele pálida como cera. Rodolphus detestou-a mais que tudo naquele momento, porque sentiu uma vontade absurda de tomar seus lábios e rasgar suas roupas.

-Estou atrapalhando? – Barty Jr. sorriu, as sardas acentuando-se no rosto branco. E Rodolphus desistiu do seu duelo silencioso com Narcissa, desviando o olhar.

-Não estamos falando nada de tão importante assim para sermos atrapalhados - _Não estamos falando nada,_ pensou Rodolphus, com uma expressão enfadada nas faces. Malfoy cumprimentou Barty Jr. com um leve curvar de cabeça e pareceu tentar ser gentil, abrandando o tom de voz: - Algum problema?

Quando Rodolphus olhou novamente, Narcissa havia sumido.

-Nada demais. Só gostaria de dar uma palavra com Rodolphus em particular, se não se importar – o rapaz não parecia satisfeito com a soberba do loiro e era bem nítido no brilho dos seus olhos.

-À vontade. Preciso mesmo ir ver onde está Narcissa. Ela sempre se empolga por estar no meio dos seguidores mais fiéis do Lord, e os primeiros, diga-se de passagem – Malfoy deu um sorriso de desdém, como se tivesse acabado de lembrar daquele fato, e logo depois se voltou para Rodolphus. – A propósito, Bellatrix superou as minhas expectativas e as de todo mundo, Rodolphus. Sempre soube que ela era forte, mas não que fosse tão obstinada assim.

-Por que você fala isso a mim e não a ela? – ergueu as sobrancelhas mais uma vez.

-Porque, pelo que Narcissa me disse, logo nós seremos parentes. Imagino que se orgulhe da mulher que escolheu.

Os dois o observaram se afastar em silêncio.

Enquanto Barty Jr. parecia bastante perdido na conversa, Rodolphus demonstrava um ar pensativo. Obviamente, este último sentia um certo orgulho pela mulher, Bellatrix. Não seria mentiroso de dizer que esperava aquela iniciativa toda dela, porque não esperava. Imaginara que, estando junto a um dos cordeiros de Dumbledore, ela certamente afrouxaria a vontade de se tornar serviçal Dele. Mas, naquela noite em especial, o desejo havia reaparecido com todo o vapor, assustando até mesmo ele, Rodolphus, que jamais esperara aquele tipo de reação.

E, perante sua coragem, ambição e poder, Rodolphus podia afirmar que havia algo em Bellatrix que o atraía. Ele não sabia dizer bem o quê, porque não gostava da sua personalidade ou da sua voz irritante.

-O que ele quis dizer com isso? – Barty Jr. o tirou dos seus pensamentos.

-Ele quis dizer que provavelmente eu e ela ficaremos noivos. Não é tão difícil assim de compreender – respondeu, com azedume.

-Eu sei, idiota – o rapaz lhe lançou um olhar aborrecido. – Não sabia que vocês tinham esses planos.

Os olhos de Barty passaram de irritação para curiosidade num piscar. Podia dizer que conhecia bem os dois cúmplices (ante os crimes que haviam cometido, certamente passaram de amigos para cúmplices) e não lhe agradava a idéia de que qualquer um deles resolvesse juntar os trapos com algum milionário ou herdeira de grande império por enquanto. Se só os pensamentos já o deixavam arrepiado – nenhum dos dois era tolerante o bastante para suportar a si próprio, que dirá esposa ou marido –, os dois juntos, então, seria uma mistura que não queria estar por perto pra ver explodir.

-Não temos – Rodolphus seguiu o loiro com os olhos, antes de se virar para Barty Jr. mais uma vez – Malfoy está delirando, como sempre. O que você quer?

-É exatamente sobre Bellatrix que quero falar. Ela pode ter se mostrado forte e madura na frente do Lord, mas não parece tão auto-suficiente agora – ironizou Barty, maneando a cabeça em negativa. – Está no escritório de Lucius, acho melhor que você vá lá.

Rodolphus soltou um suspiro de desânimo e aborrecimento, levantando-se do parapeito da janela onde estivera sentado. Sabia desde o início que a motivação em excesso dela tinha haver com algum problema pessoal, ela sempre parecia estar atormentada por seus demônios interiores. Apesar de enervada e com sede de vencer, não era difícil notar a revolta refletida nos seus olhos. Ele _odiava_ quando tinha que escutar os problemas pessoais dos outros.

Aproximou-se do escritório de Malfoy arrastando os pés, as botas sujas de lama, pelo carpete do corredor. Os quadros o olhavam com estranheza e Rodolphus não sentiu nem ânimo para demonstrar algum tipo de incômodo com os orbes indiscretos que acompanhavam seu percurso. Depois de tantos anos convivendo com pedaços de tela animados e ridículos como aqueles, havia se acostumado a se sentir perseguido dentro da própria casa. Empurrou a porta de mogno, que rangeu, e deparou-se com a figura sentada sobre a poltrona, de frente para lareira.

-Bellatrix? – chamou, passando os olhos para dar uma olhada pelo local.

-O que você está fazendo aqui? – a mulher arreganhou os dentes, as chamas dançando sobre a palidez do seu rosto, como se, subitamente, estivesse se sentindo ameaçada.

-O que _você_ está fazendo aqui? – indagou Rodolphus, num tom amolado, enquanto revirava os olhos.

-Deixe-me em paz, Rodolphus.

Ela tornou a voltar seus olhos para a lareira, o fogo crepitando a madeira, e, a ele, pareceu que Bellatrix tinha diminuído alguns anos de idade, porque parecia uma criança indefesa com medo do escuro. A única diferença era que Bellatrix não tinha medo do escuro.

-Qual é o problema? Pare de enrolar e conte logo. Não ache que eu vou ter paciência pra ficar escutando seus insultos aqui. É muito mais interessante escutar a _simpática_ conversa de Lucius – cruzou os braços, apoiando-se no batente da porta.

Bellatrix ficou em silêncio, os orbes negros fixados sobre o fogo, como se estivesse hipnotizada. A cada minuto Rodolphus se convencia mais de que alguma coisa de grave havia acontecido para deixá-la naquele estado.

-Acabou.

-O quê? – indagou, franzindo as sobrancelhas.

-Tudo.

Subitamente, Rodolphus entendeu do que ela estava falando. Teve vontade de dar um tapa na própria testa, porque havia sido tolo em não pensar que Sirius Black devia estar envolvido em toda aquela reviravolta de personalidade que a abatera naquela noite. De um jeito ou de outro, as coisas para Bellatrix sempre aconteciam voltadas para o rapaz, desde que os dois haviam começado a se envolver. E desde o início Rodolphus sabia que, quando tudo acabasse, as coisas não iriam acabar bem.

-Por quê? – perguntou, calmamente. Sentiu que toda aquela admiração que direcionara a ela se quebrou em milhares de pedaços. Bellatrix havia agido como maníaca para disfarçar a própria tristeza e descarregar a raiva. Agora ela lhe parecia tão estupidamente humana.

-Porque ele decidiu se debandar pro lado do sujo do Dumbledore. Ele preferiu aquele porco! Disse que não ia aceitar ficar parado enquanto uma guerra se armava sobre nossas cabeças – ela apertou as guardas da poltrona, dando uma risada irônica. – Como se ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa que prestasse sem ser lutar e morrer no meio de um monte de sangue-ruins e mestiços. Ele me traiu!

-Ele te traiu? – ironizou Rodolphus. – Imagino que você o tenha traído também.

Bellatrix lhe lançou um olhar furioso, como se, subitamente, ele houvesse se transformado na mesma ralé com quem seu amado Black andava. Rodolphus sentiu raiva dela naquele momento, porque Bellatrix não passava de uma menina boba que sonhava alto demais com seu amor de contos de fada. E se toda aquela dedicação que direcionara ao Lord fosse simplesmente fachada, não havia porque continuar fazendo seus serviços. Não pode negar que a ambição dela o atraíra e, pensou ironicamente, ele parecia ter algum tipo de fixação por mulheres impossíveis.

-Não fale do que não sabe – respondeu Bellatrix, rispidamente.

-Não fale comigo nesse tom, Bellatrix – aconselhou Rodolphus, tentando não se deixar à mercê das emoções, e controlou sua raiva. Seu tom foi ácido e seco. – Eu não sou Sirius Black pra tolerar suas crises e sará-las com beijinhos. Deixe de ser ridícula e não rasteje por um amor que não tem futuro. Desde o início você sabia que as coisas terminariam assim, então não aja como se fosse uma coitada. A escolha foi sua.

Bellatrix o olhou com surpresa pelas palavras rudes, mas logo mudou para uma irritação crescente. Ele parecia exatamente como sua mãe, Elizabeth, naquele momento.

-Você nem sabe o que eu estou sentindo pra vir falando comigo como se entendesse tudo de sentimentos! Aliás, nem amar você sabe, porque duvido que tenha capacidade pra isso! – ela bateu as palmas da mão nas guardas da poltrona, erguendo-se de súbito, parecendo um animal ferido, e apontou o dedo indicador para ele, quase cuspindo as palavras.

Silêncio.

Rodolphus a olhou com frieza, e lhe deu as costas.

-Você devia parar de fugir da verdade. Sirius Black não vai voltar pra você só porque estalou os dedos e assoviou para o cachorrinho. Acho que devia aprender, Bellatrix, que nem tudo está ao alcance das suas mãos – deixou o cômodo, batendo a porta com força atrás de si.

Soltando um gemido de raiva, ela afundou o rosto entre as mãos, sentindo o corpo tremer. Rodolphus parecia tão seguro de si, tão certo. E, ao mesmo tempo em que demonstrava confiança em suas faces, não era capaz de entender o quanto ela estava confusa e irada com Sirius Black. Talvez, no fundo, Rodolphus não fosse mesmo capaz de entender nada relacionado aos sentimentos.

* * *

Respirou fundo, sentindo o cheiro de incenso que exalava do escritório, e desviou seu olhar para as prateleiras de livros e enciclopédias que tomavam as paredes até o topo. O elfo doméstico acompanhava seus movimentos com submissão, sentindo-se até instigado pela curiosidade do rapaz, e sequer se mexeu quando os dedos dele tocaram uma esfera de mármore que ficava acima da mesa de mogno, recheada de papéis para assinar e pastas de documentos. Estava tarde, e ainda tinha uma reunião importante de Comensais da Morte no início da madrugada.

-Boa noite, meu caro Rodolphus – voltou os olhos para o homem que adentrava pelas portas duplas, o mesmo sorriso parvo a dançar nos lábios. Izar Black apertou a mão do rapaz com força, apontando com a cabeça para a poltrona que ficava em frente a sua mesa, onde se sentou confortavelmente atrás dela. – Por que não se senta?

-Sem querer parecer rude, Sr. Black, eu ainda tenho alguns compromissos essa noite. Se o senhor pudesse ir direto ao ponto... – pediu, enquanto se acomodava no assento.

O homem empurrou a papelada sobre sua mesa mais para a ponta, o elfo correndo para ajudar seu mestre, e enfiou a pena dentro do tinteiro, só pela força do hábito. Seu rosto parecia quase invisível pela escuridão do escritório, que era iluminado por meia dúzia de velas sobre a prateleira dos livros. Ainda assim, era fácil notar que ele sorria, como sempre. Talvez não houvesse percebido que Rodolphus achava aquele gesto estupidamente dispensável.

-Ah, sim, sim – ele deu uma risada irônica, juntando a ponta dos dedos indicadores, distraído. – Talvez você não se lembre, menino, mas há um tempo, nós tivemos uma conversa parecida com essa.

-Engano seu, me lembro bem – Rodolphus revirou os olhos.

As mãos de Izar vasculharam uma gaveta da mesa que abrira, sem voltar os olhos para o rapaz. Não viu que a expressão dele parecia entediada e nem que a idéia de desaparatar dali parecia bastante agradável – ainda se visse, provavelmente não se importaria. Seus dedos roliços passaram por tinteiros, penas, algumas pequenas jóias, até pegar uma caixa que estava lá no fundo. Depositou-a sobre o tampo, abrindo-a. Rodolphus reconheceu a caixa de charutos.

-Oh, isso me poupa trabalho. Você não me procurou e eu procurei você – ele levou um charuto à boca, acendendo-o com a ponta da varinha, e virou-se para o rapaz. – Fuma?

Rodolphus maneou a cabeça em negativa, fazendo Izar tornar a empurrar a caixa para dentro da gaveta.

-Vou ser sincero e dizer que não tinha a intenção de fazê-lo – disse, a fim de continuar logo a conversa. Seus olhos esquadrinharam o relógio que havia na parede, constatando que se demorasse muito tempo mais, acabaria chegando atrasado. Não queria começar a noite sendo castigado. Ainda mais porque tinha serviço ainda de madrugada e trabalhar com as lembranças de um _Cruciatus_ não garantiam muita concentração – nem ele era forte o suficiente para agüentar tal punição.

-Ora essa, Rodolphus, deixe de asneiras – Izar fez uma cara enfadada, balançando a mão num gesto despreocupado, enquanto segurava o charuto para soltar algumas baforadas de fumaça pela boca. Ele deu um sorriso irônico. – Já está na hora de arranjar uma noiva, e, imagino eu, não existe nenhuma melhor que Bellatrix.

Achando graça nas palavras dele, foi obrigado a conter a vontade de rir.

-Não vejo meu futuro casado com uma mulher com personalidade parecida com a dela, sinceramente – respondeu, maneando a cabeça em negativa. Não tinha a mínima curiosidade de descobrir como as coisas andariam dividindo um mesmo teto que ela, aliás. – Bellatrix, não sendo mais que conhecida, já me causa imensos problemas. Não quero imaginar o quanto mais vai ocasionar quando carregar meu nome consigo. Não quero ofende-lo, Sr. Black, mas há de convir comigo que ela não é muito prodigiosa.

Izar balançou a cabeça, como se fosse obrigado a concordar. Levando o charuto para o canto da boca, soltou algumas rodelas de fumaça que logo se desvaneceram no ar e encarou o nada, pensativo.

-Talvez Andromeda...? – sugeriu.

-Pelo que lembro, ela foi expulsa da família – soltou Rodolphus, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

-Traidora do próprio sangue, sim – ele concordou, cruzando os braços sobre a mesa, e seu olhar ao lembrar da jovem não era exatamente o olhar de alguém que demonstrava preocupação pela sobrinha. Talvez sequer se importasse, no final das contas. Se tivera coragem para deserdar o próprio filho, nada mais era de se surpreender. Izar deu um sorriso de desdém, encarando-o. – Mas Andromeda era uma bela flor, Rodolphus. Dessas que jardim nenhum iria ter igual.

-Bem, o senhor devia ter pensado nisso antes de expulsá-la – deu de ombros. Não gostava mesmo de flores.

-Os jovens de hoje não são tão submissos como os de antigamente, meu caro. Se as coisas fossem no meu tempo de menino, você poderia ter a chance de escolher entre as minhas três sobrinhas e nenhuma delas rejeitaria sua pessoa – declarou Izar, como se tivesse gosto em lembrar dos velhos tempos, e segurou o charuto entre os dedos gordos, a fumaça escapando pelo nariz.

Girando os olhos para cima, Rodolphus lembrou-se então de Narcissa. Narcissa que era tão fria, tão calma e tão absolutamente deslumbrante. Talvez ele fizesse gosto em se casar com uma mulher como aquela. Ela não iria aborrece-lo como Hele, tampouco irritá-lo como Bellatrix. Narcissa, que na infância achava sem graça, seria uma esposa com a qual não teria problemas. E, definitivamente, a beleza dela crescia cada dia mais.

-Acho que deve se sentir orgulhoso, fez um bom casamento para Narcissa – comentou, lembrando-se que, apesar de Lucius Malfoy ser tão insuportável e cheio de si, ela havia recebido um esposo afogado em dinheiro.

-Na concepção dela, teria feito melhor se você tivesse chegado primeiro – Izar sorriu.

-Sobre o que está falando? – franziu as sobrancelhas.

-A ambição cegou seus olhos. Narcissa queria casar com você.

Rodolphus, repentinamente, lembrou-se da vez que Bellatrix ansiara contar a ele algo relacionado Narcissa, no dia que fora visitá-la na casa dos Black. E ele não havia mostrado o mínimo interesse em saber o que a loira pensava sobre a sua pessoa – aliás, naquela época não tinha interesses e preocupações em nada, diferente de agora. Talvez as coisas tivessem sido diferentes se houvesse escutado as palavras de Bellatrix.

-Nós sempre nos detestamos – respondeu lentamente, como se estivesse medindo as palavras. Mas segundos depois se convenceu de que naquela época ainda não via nada de fascinante no rosto de Narcissa, além da exímia capacidade de sempre se demonstrar irritada ou insatisfeita quando o via.

-Os tempos de criança já se foram, Rodolphus. Não aja como um menino mimado.

Piscando, tornou a voltar sua atenção para o homem a sua frente, deixando os pensamentos de lado. Narcissa teria casado com Lucius Malfoy de um jeito ou de outro, pois não esperaria até que ele abrisse os olhos para sua beleza.

-Por que então você me ofereceu Bellatrix a Narcissa? – indagou, sentindo-se curioso.

-Você aceitaria Narcissa? – perguntou Izar, mordendo o charuto, a fumaça tornando a sair pelo seu nariz. Rodolphus sentiu raiva dele. Detestava quando os lugares se invertiam.

Silêncio.

-Porque eu precisava de alguém que colocasse Bellatrix no seu lugar. Esse alguém é você – respondeu o homem, dando um dos seus estúpidos sorrisos de antes. Obviamente, o silêncio do rapaz dera todas as respostas de que precisava. E ele pareceu deixar toda a sagacidade de lado, tornando a parecer um parvo aos olhos de Rodolphus. Talvez a capacidade de lhe fazer perguntas embaraçadoras fosse apenas um lapso.

Rodolphus tornou a ficar em silêncio. Não sabia se queria ou não se casar com Bellatrix. Embora a extrema astúcia e força dela o deixassem enervado, a admiração que inicialmente sentira pela sua inteligência havia desaparecido. Eram bons em trabalhos de equipe, talvez os melhores Comensais da Morte de Voldemort – não só eles –, mas daí a passar de simples companheiros de serviço a marido e mulher era um pulo muito grande. Sentia como se estivesse se atirando do abismo.

A chance seria simplesmente arriscar.

-Eu aceito me casar com a sua sobrinha, Sr. Black.

Izar deu uma gargalhada de satisfação. Apagou o charuto sobre a quina da mesa, atirando-o sobre o carpete, e soltou a fumaça pela boca, dando um grande sorriso. Caminhou até Rodolphus, que se ergueu para aceitar o forte aperto de mão vindo dele.

-É assim que se fala, meu jovem.

-Mas é bom que ela fique sabendo que não irei ser submisso às suas vontades – respondeu, friamente.

As portas duplas do escritório se abriram, fazendo-o deparar-se com o rosto de Bellatrix. Ela usava um vestido negro, que dançava sobre suas pernas, os pés descalços. Observando os cabelos pretos desalinhados e o rosto pálido de traços bonitos, a boca vermelha destacando-se no descoramento da face, Rodolphus pensou que, no fundo, ela não era assim tão horrível.

-E nem eu o quero... – ela entrou na sala, com passadas altivas, dando um sorriso irônico. – senhor meu noivo.

Dentre todos os anos que eu e Bellatrix vivemos juntos, seja dentro ou fora do matrimônio, acho que nenhum de nós demonstrou qualquer interesse em manter um contato mais afetivo, um contato carnal. Eu não sei o que me afasta tanto dela. Duvido também que ela saiba a resposta, mas poucas foram às vezes em que conseguimos distinguir o prazer lascivo dos próprios problemas conjugais. E pra quem imaginava que conseguiria, até certo ponto, viver uma vida normal ao lado daquela mulher, havia errado por quilômetros de distância. Nenhum dia era normal ao dormir com Bellatrix Black.

* * *

_Arisca, irritadiça e possessiva, ela não era exatamente o exemplo de esposa perfeita. Não que qualquer um de nós soubesse manter um relacionamento perfeito, porque, enquanto eu não dava a mínima para as necessidades dela, ela também não demonstrava o menor brilho de satisfação ao perceber que, no fim do dia, seria mais uma noite acompanhada de Rodolphus Lestrange. E nós criamos nossas próprias cadeias e carcereiros, onde um sempre era o algoz do outro. Sempre me curvei às exímias habilidades dela para a magia e não minto ao dizer que, no que cabe a mim, é até divertido ficar expondo-a aos Comensais da Morte como um troféu. Bellatrix odiava. Eu tinha o que todos desejavam, mas era como se não tivesse. Nenhum de nós dois tinha capacidade de enxergar um no outro mais que simples companheiros de trabalho._

_Não sei se ela se encontrou mais alguma vez com Sirius Black, tampouco me importo, de fato. A única coisa que sempre tive em mente foi que casar tinha sido um dos maiores erros que poderia ter cometido. Nós vivíamos vidas separadas, ligadas pelo simples fato de carregarmos duas estúpidas alianças douradas nos anelares. Não que fizesse grande diferença andar ou não com o anel no dedo. Éramos movidos pelos laços matrimoniais, unicamente, não pelo desejo. Eu seria capaz de entrar em desespero com essa situação, se já não tivesse acostumado com ela. Juntos, somos os melhores Comensais da Morte de Voldemort. Mas é das profundezas do desespero que surge o início da grandeza. _


End file.
